Drama of Nevada 2
by Morgie Pie Pie
Summary: Part 2 of The Drama of Nevada. Lots of pairings. Much romance. Alot of out of character moments. New characters. Drama. Humor.Lots of Ely/Sam moments.
1. Chapter 1

_"So you don't like any Elys?" Jake asked. Sam just shrugged. Jake didn't push. His heart filled with hope._

_ Maybe..._

* * *

><p>1 week later.<p>

* * *

><p>Bryan had called Sam and asked if she wanted to meet them at War Drum Flatts so they could hangout a while. She of course said yes. So she was riding out there. She saw a group of horses and riders not long after.<p>

"Hey guys!" Sam called as she neared.

"Hi," They waved.

"Hey Brat," Jake smirked at her.

"Hi Jake," Sam replied smiling up at him on Witch.

"Sam, you know that house that's being built on the other side of our ranch?" Bryan asked. Sam nodded. a house and barn were being built on the other side of Three Ponies. Fencing was also being put up. "Well, our mom met the people moving there at Clara's the other day. She said they seemed really nice, but that the lady was a vet who is now Link's personal vet. The guy is a personal mechanic too. They have a daughter me and Quinn's age. Mom says that she's into horses and that her parents mentioned she did barrel racing and pole bending. Also that Link wants her to exercise his horses for him," Bryan explained.

"Oh, cool someone new to ride with," Sam commented. "As long as she's not friends with Rachael..." The Elys nodded in agreement.

"Wanna race?" Quinn asked getting low on Chip's neck. Everyone did the same.

"3,2,1 GO!" They all counted down then they were off. Witch and Chip flew to the front. Ace drifted to the back. The others were somewhere between Sam and Jake's horses. The race didn't last long because Witch was far enough of Chip that there was no way that anyone would catch her. By the time Sam trotted up Witch was ready for more.

"Okay, good job Jake," Sam said being a good sport. "Nice try Quinn."

"You know Sam if you had a Quarter horse you wouldn't be left at the back of the herd," Kit hinted.

"I'm fine with Ace. He may be small, but so am I," Sam said ignoring Kit. All of a sudden all the horses ears perked. Sam and the Elys looked where the horses ears were perked. "What is it?" Sam asked, straining her neck to see.

"A horse and rider I think," Jake said. "Can't tell who though."

"Looks like a sorrel horse," Kit commented. "Know anyone with a sorrel?"

"Link has so many horses it hard to tell," Sam shrugged.

"They're getting closer. I think it's a girl riding," Seth put in.

"Yeah. You don't think its Rachael do you?" Sam asked.

"No, besides we know what her horse looks like." Bryan shook his head.

"I think it's probably one of the new people," Nate thought out loud.

"Yeah, probably," Adam agreed. Everyone waited. A girl with long auburn hair in a ponytail rode up looking nervously at the Elys and Sam. She was riding a young red dun quarter horse mare. She was bareback. She smiled at them nervously. Sam looked at the Elys. Even Kit and Jake were checking this girl out. She was gorgeous girl. Jake and Kit weren't checking her out as intensely as Bryan and Quinn. Bryan looked at the girl's body then when his eyes saw her face they never wandered. The others of course were not that way.

"Hi, I'm Jane Orbit. I hope I'm not trespassing. I'm new here. I'm not sure where I can and can't be yet," Jane said looking all the Elys and Sam over. Her gaze seemed to drift back to Bryan more than the others.

"You're fine. I'm Samantha Forster. Just call me Sam," Sam waved at the girl. She smiled.

"Quinn Ely," Quinn introduced himself.

"Adam Ely."

"Seth Ely. One of Adam's triplets"

"Nathan Ely. Call me Nate. One of the triplets," Jane nodded.

"Kit Ely."

"Actually, It's Christen, but unless you want the crap beat out of you, call him Kit," Quinn interjected. Jane smiled.

"Jake Ely."

"Jacob. Don't call him that though," Quinn smiled helpfully.

"I'm Bryan Ely. Quinn's twin," Bryan grinned at Jane.

"What's your horses' names?" Jane asked looking at the horses.

"We'll give you the names but, you'll have to guess which ones which," Seth smiled at her.

"Okay," Jane nodded.

"There's Witch, Chip, Sooty, Rocky, Skip, Clarisse, Boston, and Ace." Bryan smiled at her.

"Well, the way you said Rocky, I'm going to bet he's the handsome paint your riding," Jane smiled looking at Bryan. He nodded. "Witch, I'm guessing, is the one with her ears laid back and the fact she's black fits?" Jake nodded.

"Sooty, well, it'd make sense if he was grey and looked soot. So the grulla?" Kit nodded. "I love anything with a dorsal strip, he's gorgeous!" Jane praised Sooty. "So are the others. I love Paints and Blacks! Skip sounds like a boy name, so because I'm guessing Chip is brownish I think Skip is the palomino paint and Chip is the bay?" Quinn and Seth nodded. "They're beautiful. I've always wanted a palomino paint! My aunt has a bay like Chip," Quinn and Seth smiled.

"So that leaves, Ace, Clarisse and Boston." Sam pointed out.

"Well, if there were any doubt that Ace is that little cutie it's gone just by the way you said his name," Jane smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back and nodded. "I have no idea which is Boston and which is Clarisse, so I'll just guess. Boston is the bay dun? Clarisse is the buckskin?" Everyone starred at her and nodded. "Cool. I like all the dorsal strips. I'm not used to seeing so many. The palomino paint is the dark like I like palominos. They black paint is just so gorgeous! They all are! I like Witch too! She's so pretty and she's seems independent. Ace is such a cutie! My dad has a weak spot for buckskins," Jane smiled praising all the horses. They all smile in appreciation at her.

"What's her name?" Bryan asked looking at the mare Jane was riding.

"Crick." Jane smiled and patted the red dun's neck.

"How old is she?" Bryan asked riding around the red dun.

"Guess. All of you." Jane smiled.

"10?" Quinn raised his eyebrows.

"5?" Adam asked.

"12?" Jake asked guessing Witch's age.

"11?" Sam asked.

"15?" Kit said. Everyone starred him. There was no way she was that old!

"8?" Bryan asked. Jane just smiled.

"13?" Nate asked.

"12?" Seth guess.

Jane smiled brightly. "You're all wrong! She's 23!" Jane smiled at them.

"What!" They yelped. She nodded.

"Is she the barrel horse?" Bryan asked.

"No, that's my mom's horse. I use Crick for pole bending. She likes it better. Ringer is better at barrels. He's a red roan quarter horse. Both of our horses are quarters." Jane explained.

"We breed Quarters," Bryan smiled.

"Cool! They're my favorite breed. Without them you can't have Paints or Appaloosas. They require Quarter horse blood. I think..." Jane trailed off. The Elys nodded.

"Hey, you wanna ride with us a while?" Bryan asked.

"Seriously? Sure!" Jane smiled. Everyone smiled back.

"I guess we can't race anymore," Adam sighed.

"Why not? Are there a lot of holes?" Jane asked looking at the ground.

"No, you don't have a saddle. I just assumed you wouldn't want to race," Adam shrugged.

"I'll be fine, as long as there are no holes. I don't want Crick getting Hurt," Jane smiled patting her horse. Sam likes this girl she had a feeling they'd be friends.

"Okay," Everyone nodded and got low. Jane grabbed onto Crick's mane and settled herself on Crick's back.

"To the tree." They agreed. "3,2,1 GO!" They all yelled. Witch, Chip, and Crick were at the front. Pretty soon Chip was behind Crick and Ace was way at the back with Seth and Nate. They watched Witch and Crick battle it out. Witch was only a horse length a head of Crick, then half a horse, then a third, then they passed the tree. Jane sat up and patted Crick. Jake starred at Crick. Everyone did. Witch glared at Crick who returned the glare.

"That was fun," Jane smiled. "Witch is fast. Not many horses beat Crick."

"Not many horse get that close to beating Witch," Bryan said giving Jane a high-five. She smiled.

"We should probably head home," Kit said looking at his watch.

"I should too. I haven't to exercise Ringer yet," Jane sighed.

"Will you use a saddle?" Sam asked.

"Of course. I hardly ever ride him bareback. He doesn't like me much. He likes me more than my dad. He liked my sister more than me..." Jane said a sad expression washing over her face. "He's always liked my mom more than any of us though," She smiled again.

"Oh," Everyone nodded. They had started to ride home.

"Bye guys. Nice to meet you Jane!" Sam called as she rode home.

"Nice meeting you too Sam!" Jane replied.

"Bye Sammy!" The Elys called.

"See ya Brat." Jake waved at Sam. Jane looked at him.

"Bye Jake," Sam said as she went over the bridge to River Bend.

"Jake don't you have to work today?" Kit asked.

"Oh, yeah. See ya!" He said wheeling Witch a way and following Sam.

"He's always called Sam brat. He works for her dad," Bryan explained to Jane.

"Oh, they like each other don't they?" Jane said being a match maker. She'd always been able to tell when people liked each other. Except when it came to people liking her.

"Yup," The Elys smiled.

"Do they know they like each other?" Jane asked.

"No. We tell them that all the time. They just don't believe us," Bryan explained.

"Oh," Jane nodded. "I think I'll have to help them along."

"Go head. We've tried," Kit laughed.

"We'll I'm good at stuff like that," Jane smiled, mischievously.

"Alright. We'll this is our place. See ya," Adam turned Clarisse into Three Ponies.

"Bye." Jane waved.

"See ya around Jane." The Elys waved turning in the drive. Jane rode home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm happy to be back at this. Jane is the way I want to be. Crick is the same as my horse Cricket. I do prefer bareback. Now, review.<strong>

.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think of that Jane girl?" Quinn asked his brothers as they enter the Three Ponies barn.

"That Jane girl, Really Quinn? You can just say Jane." Nate shook his head at his brother.

"Whatever. What do you think of her?" Quinn said ignoring Nate.

"She's hot." They all said at the same time, smiling.

"Anyone call dibs?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, calling dibs on a girl is wrong." Kit shook his head again.

"I agree with Kit." Nate said shaking his head. Seth nodded in agreement.

"So, no dibs?" Quinn asked sighing as he climbed off of Chip. His brothers climbed off their horses too.

"No dibs." They all agreed.

"Fine, anyone have an interest in dating her?" Quinn asked.

"Why don't you wait until we know her better?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, not all of us go for just looks." Nate nodded.

"Fine," Quinn shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>At River Bend<em>

* * *

><p>"What do you think of Jane?" Sam asked as she and Jake dismounted their horses.<p>

"She seems nice. She seems good with horses too." Jake said as he tied Witch.

"She's pretty. Don't you think?" Sam asked trying to see if Jake had any interest in the girl.

"She's hot, just not my kind of hot." Jake shrugged.

"I thought your kind of hot was auburn hair and brown eyes." Sam stated, remembering the Truth or Dare game weeks back.

"She's close, but not exact." Jake replied.

"Oh? Have you met the one who was exactly the way you picture hot?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's not just hot though, she's beautiful." Jake smirked, thinking of the girl, who happened to be talking to him.

"Oh," Sam looked at the ground. "I have to go, um, help Gram." Sam said walking away from Jake as fast as she could.

"Bye brat." Jake called. Sam didn't say anything. She ran up to her room as soon as she got in the house. She hated that girl. They were so lucky to have Jake liking them! She wondered who it was. She bet it was Rachel. That wrench didn't deserve Jake!

"Sam?" Gram called from downstairs. "Are you home?"

"Yes Gram." Sam called down the stairs.

"Can you help Jake with some fencing?" Gram asked.

"No," Sam mumbled, but she knew that wouldn't fly with her Gram. "Yeah, I'll be right down." Sam went down the steps slowly.

"Dear, are you okay? You look troubled." Gram said as Sam reached the bottom step.

"I'm fine." Sam lied.

"Sit down and tell me what's wrong." Gram instructed. Sam did as she was told."What happened?"

"You know that house that was built by the Ely's, the barn too?" Sam asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, today the Elys and I met the girl who lives there." Sam started.

"Did she say anything mean?" Gram asked.

"No! She seems really nice, but she's really pretty." Sam told her Gram looking at her hands.

"And you're worried that a certain boy likes her?" Gram said knowingly.

"No, well, kinda of, I said she was pretty after she was gone. J-um the guy said she was hot. Just not his kind of hot, though he has said he likes girls with auburn hair and brown eyes. I asked if he had met the girl who was his kinda of hot. He said yes, but she wasn't just hot, she was beautiful." Sam said taking a shaky breath.

"Can I guess who the guy is?" Gram asked hugging her granddaughter.

"Sure," Sam shrugged.

"Jake." Gram stated.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, looking up at her grandma.

"A grandma just knows. Sam, did you notice that you have auburn hair, brown eyes, and you're beautiful?" Gram said looking into her granddaughter's eyes.

"I'm not beautiful." Sam stated.

"Yes, you are." Gram stated. "Go help Jake. Don't worry about it. Even if Jake did like a girl he'd never do anything about it he's to shy. All though maybe with a girl he really likes he would. Like a certain 'brat' of his." Gram said leaving the room.

"He doesn't like me!" Sam called after her grandma.

"Who doesn't like you?" Sam jumped at the sound of Jake's voice.

"Scare me would ya? Geez!" Sam said angrily.

"Who doesn't like you?" Jake repeated.

"No one," Sam shrugged.

"No one doesn't like you?" Jake raised his eyebrows. "Never heard of him. Tell me, is he nice?" Jake teased.

"Yes very, and cute." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, who?" Jake asked.

"I'm not telling who." Sam said brushing past him.

"Fine, than I won't tell you who I like." Jake said behind her. Sam spun on her heels. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who?" She demanded.

"I said I wasn't telling you unless you told me." Jake stated.

"Its okay, I know who you like anyway." Sam turned and walked out of the house.

"Oh, really?" Jake asked following Sam out of the house.

"Yes, Rachel." Sam stated.

"Yup, I have major crush on Rachel Slocum. She's beautiful, hot, and so sweet!" Jake said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"See! I knew it!" Sam said, still turned away from Jake.

"Sam, I was being sarcastic! I hate Rachel! She's a bitch, I mean, a brat." Jake said grabbing Sam's arm.

"You call me brat! So I'm a bitch too?" Sam asked, looking hurt and mad.

"No, of course not! I don't like Rachel." Jake said.

"Jake, if you like Rachel, you can tell me! You don't have to lie, you also don't have to try and act like you don't and imply that I'm a bitch!" Sam's lip trembled with anger.

"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. RACHEL. SLOCUM!" Jake said each word loud and slowly.

"FINE, THEN WHO DO YOU LIKE?" Sam yelled.

"I can't tell you." Jake whispered. "Not right now."

"Leave Jake, just leave, I don't want to talk to you right now. Go." Sam said slowly.

"No, I have to work." Jake stated.

"Jake if you don't leave I will find a way to get you fired!" Sam stated.

"How?" Jake asked, looking hurt.

"I-I'll tell my dad y-you attacked me or something." Sam whispered.

"Sam, I'm going to do my work. I'll just stay away from you." Jake tried.

"No, Jake. You'll leave." Sam spat.

"Brat, Please?" Jake begged.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a brat! Leave before I make good on my threat!" Sam yelled.

"I've been calling you brat sense we were little. You won't get me fired." Jake said calmly.

"Oh, won't I?" Sam asked raising her eyebrows. She stormed away. Jake followed.

She grabbed the phone and started punching in numbers. "Dad? It's Sam. Jake he..." Sam looked at Jake he looked worried. "He called me a…" Sam looked into Jake's eyes. She saw betrayal. "He called me a b-b-b..." Sam started. Jake looked at Sam and turned heading out the door toward Witch. He mounted and loped out of the yard. Sam hung-up the phone. She had called Jen. Not her Dad. She felt terrible.

"Gram?" She yelled.

"Sam, we saw." Bryanna said entering the room followed by Gram. Sam looked at the ground.

"Did you hear too?" Sam whispered.

"You weren't very quiet dear." Gram said moving to Sam and wrapping her in a hug.

"Sam, he wasn't calling you a bitch." Bryanna said. "He felt bad for saying a swear word in front of you and said the first "B" word that came to mind, which happened to be brat."

"I know. I just, I don't know." Sam whispered.

"You shouldn't have threatened his job." Gram said.

"I know! I know okay? I am a brat." Sam cried.

"Ssh, no you're not." Brynna stroked Sam's hair.

"I am too! I threatened his job! I didn't believe him! I have to apologize! I have to go." Sam ran out the door to Ace. He was still tacked up, luckily. She jumped on and loped toward Three Ponies. As soon as she reached the yard she was running to the barn.

"Jake! Jake!" She spotted him at the end of the barn. He looked at her. She ran towards him.

"Come to tell me I'm fired?" Jake shot at her. She stopped in her tracks.

"No, I came to tell you I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"What? I can't hear you?" Jake took a step towards Sam.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have threatened your job. I know you weren't calling me a bitch I was just looking for an excuse to be mad at you." Sam whispered. Shifting from foot to foot. Jake looked at Sam. Then he…

**This one is for Kavazya**


	3. Chapter 3

**FOUR REVIEWS! Seriously people? From two different people. I'm not happy. I can still make bad things happen! This one is for horselover98.**

* * *

><p><em>Then he...<em>

* * *

><p>Then he closed the space between them and pulled Sam into a bone crushing hug. She was surprised at first, but than she hugged him back. They breathed in each other's scents.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Jake POV<span>

She smells like chocolate. I like chocolate. A lot. Mmmm.

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

_I think he wears Axe Cologne. So manly... I like it._

* * *

><p>They pulled away from each other. Sam shifted on her feet and Jake rubbed the back of his neck. Sam all of a sudden started walking away. "Well, now that that's settled." Sam turned back towards him. "Are you coming to work? I won't get you fired." She promised, teasing.<p>

"I guess I can." Jake said grabbing Witch as he walked past. Sam walked to Ace and mounted.

"Yes, you can." Sam smiled. "I really am sorry about how I acted." Sam frowned looking at the ground.

"It's okay, but what was up with that?" Jake asked looking at her from under his cowboy hat.

"I don't know," Sam lied. Jake looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, you do, did I say something that hurt your feelings?" Jake asked, concern shown in his mustang eyes.

"Well," Sam thought. "Kinda, the fact you have a ,um, crush on somebody and didn't tell me hurt my feelings." Sam said. It was true, somewhat.

"Oh, well-hey you have a on somebody too and you won't tell me who! How do you think that makes me feel?" Jake asked, blanking out his eyes.

"I, um, guess I didn't think about it." Sam shrugged, bashfully.

"Its fine," Jake said. They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Sooo, who do you like?" Sam asked, looking up at Jake.

"Who do you like?" Jake asked not answering.

"I asked first." Sam complained.

"So? I'm older." Jake smirked his tom-cat lying in the sun grin.

"I'm cuter." Sam smiled.

"I'm hotter." Jake laughed.

"Says who?" Sam asked her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, quite a few girls in the school think, and I quote, 'Jake Ely could win the hottest guy in the world award." Jake smiled boastfully.

"Are they blind?" Sam teased. She wondered if Jake liked one of the girls who said that.

"Nope, but maybe you are to not see how amazingly handsome I am." Jake teased back.

"Oh, really? Maybe your the blind one to not see how adorable I am." Sam laughed, playfully.

"No, I have great vision." Jake said as River Bend came into view.

"So you see that I'm adorable?" Sam asked.

"Sure, if you see how hot I am." Jake smirked slyly.

"Well, in that case you are hot." Sam blushed. Jake nodded. Then she added, "On some planet."

"All planets." Jake said. "And you know it." Sam shook her head.

"Hey, is that Jane?" Sam asked as she saw a tall figure on a horse.

"Yeah, I think so, different horse though." Jake nodded.

"She said she was going to exercise the other horse. Ringer, I think?" Sam said trying to think of the horse's name.

"Yeah, Ringer." Jake nodded they rode toward Jane. She met them half way.

"Hi, what are you guys talking about?" Jane asked.

"Um, well he said he was hot and I said I was adorable and we were agruing about that." Sam stated.

"What's to argue about? You are adorable and he is hot." Jane smiled. Sam and Jake started at Jane. "I point out the obvious. I'm good at it." Jane smiled. "So are you to dating?" She asked knowing the answer was no.

"Um, no." Sam and Jake said at the same time.

"Aw, that's sad. You two would be so cute together." She smiled. "I'm a romantic person. I always know who likes who."

"Oh," Jake said nodding.

"Yeah, so what sports do you guys play?" Jane asked changing the subject. "Just so you know I'm not normally this hyper, but for some reason I am right now."

"Okay, I don't play any sports. I played basket ball though." Sam said, looking at Jane.

"Track and Cross-Country." Jake answered.

"Oh, I like basket ball, but I suck at it. I run track too. I could keep up with the fastest guy at our old school easily. Are you good?" Jane asked curiously.

"I'm okay." Jake shrugged.

"Okay? Really Jake? You're great! You hold the school record!" Sam exclaimed.

"Really? Wow! Cool! Anyways, for the most part I play Softball its my favorite sport!" Jane smiled, brightly. "That doesn't involve horses." She added.

"Bryan plays baseball." Sam said.

"Really? What does he play?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged looking at Jake.

"Heck if I know. He's played every spot I guess." Jake shrugged.

"Cool." Jane nodded. "This is Ringer by the way." She said looking at the horse under her.

"He looks nice." Sam commented. "How old is he?"

"Seven. He seems nice to everybody. He is nice to everybody, except me." She laughed. "But we're working on it. Aren't we bud?" She said to the horse. He exhaled threw his lips.

"Oh," Sam nodded looking at the big, muscled, red roan Quarter Horse.

"Well, I best be going. Bye." Jane turned Ringer, waved and ran.

"Well, she's interesting..." Jake's voice trailed off. Sam nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! I kinda backed myself into a corner. This chapter I decided to skip the editing to get it to you guys sooner so please excuse the errors.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am happy! Thank you for the reviews people! I should really appreciate them. This one is for **phantom stallion 4ever**. She was the first review! I hope I got it up fast it up fast enough for you!**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, she's interesting..." Jake's voice trailed off. Sam nodded. <em>***Chapter starts a week later***

* * *

><p>The River Bend phone rang. "Hello?" Sam answered into the phone. "Jen! Oh my gosh, I haven't heard from you in forever! We have to go riding! Have you met Jane?" Sam blabbed. "She's awesome isn't she?" Everyone had gotten to know and love Jane. As Jane had said the first day she wasn't always hyper, but she was always looking for romances everyone. "She's a great rider too! Bryan is going to ask Luke if Jane can come with on the cattle drive. Hey, we should call Jane and see if she wants to go for a ride with us. I'll call her. See ya in twenty!"<p>

Sam hung up the phone than picked it up again. Dialed Jane. "Hi, you know Jen right? Yeah, we're going for a ride want to come? We're going to me at War Drum Flatts like we always do. I guess you wouldn't know that though. See ya then." Sam hung up.

"I'm going for a ride with Jen and Jane. Bye!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Okay," came a reply from Bryanna. Sam ran out the door and to the barn. She grabbed Ace and tacked him up quickly. She hopped on and headed for the range at a trot. She was in extremely good mood today. She hadn't seen Jen in forever! She had so much to tell her. Like what happened during the flash flood. Well, part of that, she thought it'd be best for just her and Jake to know about some of the moments. Sam got to War Drum Flatts and looked for the Phantom while she waited. There was always a chance he was around. She thought she saw a flash of white once, but when she looked again there was nothing.

"Hey Sam!" Sam jumped at the sound of Jen and Jane's voices. She turned Ace around and waved.

"Jen! I missed you so much!" Sam rode over to Jen. They hugged each other staying mounted.

"I missed you too! I wanted to call you before we left, but I was packing. Then there was the flash flood and I couldn't get a hold of you." Sam cut Jen off there.

"Speaking of flash flood. I was at the Ely's when it started, and ended..." Sam's voice trailed off.

"Oh, sounds interesting. Tell us more!" Jane squealed.

"Yeah, this has to be interesting. I mean think about it! A day stuck with all the Elys," Jen smiled.

"Actually, it was just me and Jake." Sam looked at the horn of Ace's saddle.

"Awesome! That has to be a good story!" Jane smiled.

"Jane, you'd like being stuck anywhere, with a guy, all by yourself," Jen sighed.

"No, most guys, almost anywhere," Jane smiled mischievously. "But mostly-"

"Bryan," Sam and Jen smiled. Jane blushed and nodded.

"Anyway, flash flood storm please," Jen smiled at Sam. Sam told them about her day with Jake. Leaving out the fact she kissed Jake's chin and she thought he had kissed the top of her head.

"Aww," Jen smiled.

"Aw," Jane said for totally different reasons. "You guys didn't kiss?" she said pouting.

"Um, no." Sam shook her head.

"Ugh, you two are no fun!" Jane pouted some more.

"Well, maybe next time you'll get stuck at the Ely's with Bryan and you guys can kiss all you want," Jen laughed.

"Yeah, I think I see the Elys now, plus someone else." Jane said straining her neck to see the horse and riders.

"Yup," Jen nodded.

"I bet it's Zoey." Sam said looking at the eight riders coming their way.

"Who?" Jane asked looking at the 8th rider.

"Kit's girlfriend," Jen explained as they rode toward the group of riders.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that, he's always talking about her," Jane shook her head at herself.

"Yup," Jen said as the riders reached each other.

"Hiya." Jane smiled wiggling her fingers at the Ely's and Zoey.

"Hey," The Elys and Zoey waved.

"Hello," Jen and Sam smiled.

"Hey Brat," Jake smirked at Sam.

"Hi Jake," She smiled at him. Jane raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Zoey, this is Jane. Jane, this is Zoey."

"Hey," Jane smiled.

"Hi," Zoey waved, letting go of Kit's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Jane said.

"You too," Zoey smiled warmly.

"What are all of you guys doing?" Jen asked the Elys.

"Well, Mom and Dad are, um, a little _busy_." Adam said an awkward expression on his face. Everyone understood, except Sam.

"Busy with what?" She asked, confused.

"Sam, think, what would they be doing, together, that would make all of us leave?" Jake tried to explain.

"And feel awkward," Quinn added.

"And without it none of us would be here," Nate said.

"Oh, I get it! Eww!" She finally got it.

"Yeah, eww," Everyone agreed.

"What should we do?" Quinn asked as they rode along.

"Well..." Jane smiled wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well…" Jane smiled wickedly._

* * *

><p>"Well..." Jane smiled wickedly. "We could play truth or dare, I haven't played that with you guys yet." Jane smiled mischievously.<p>

"I'm scared to play with you and Quinn." Kit laughed.

"You should be." Quinn and Jane laughed.

"Let's play," Bryan smiled.

"Okay, I'll go first," Jane looked around her gaze landed on Seth. "Seth  
>truth or dare?"<p>

"Um, dare?" Seth shrugged.

"I dare you to let Sam, Jen, and I to paint your nails." Jane smiled.

"Sure, but we're on the range, with no nail polish, so how do you plan on  
>doing that?" Seth smiled.<p>

"We go to someone's house and paint them, duh." Jane explained.

"I don't have nail polish at my house." Sam stated. Jane gasped.

"Me neither." Jen said.

"The horror!" Jane said as she wheeled Crick around. "Let's get to my house and paint Seth's nails. We can still dare on the way there, but how do you  
>guys live without painting your nails?"<p>

"I don't know," Sam and Jen shrugged.

"Seth it's your turn," Kit pointed out.

"Okay, Sam, truth or dare?" Seth asked.

"Truth," Sam chose.

"Who is your favorite person here?" Seth asked.

"Me," Sam answered, "Duh."

"Besides you," Seth stated.

"You didn't say that," Sam replied.

"She's right, you didn't," Jake stated.

"Fine," Seth sighed.

"My turn, Quinn?" Sam asked.

"Dare, duh." Quinn said. They were almost to Jane's house.

"I dare you to tell Jane's mom that you have a huge crush on her." Sam smiled, she had an evil look in her eyes.

"Okay," Quinn smiled.

"My parents aren't home, but you can call her on my cellphone," Jane offered.

"Just give me the number I'll call on my cell," Quinn said digging out his cell phone. Jane gave him her mom's number. He dialed.

"Hi Mrs. Orbit, its Quinn, Quinn Ely. I have to tell you something, I know it's inappropriate, but I love you, ever since I laid eyes on you. It  
>sounds cheesy, but it's so true! I love Jane like a daughter and I'd love to be able to call her my daughter legally. All you have to do is divorce<br>Mr. Orbit." Quinn paused trying not to laugh. "No? Yeah this was a dare. Yeah, I promise we won't do anything stupid," Quinn frowned and hung-up.

"She realized we were playing truth or dare," Quinn shrugged. "She's smart and cool, she said we could still play and to have fun."

"Yeah, she is cool, but Seth it's time to paint your nails." Jane dismounted and turned Crick loose in the pasture. "You guys can go a head  
>and put them in together." They did. Jane jogged into the house and to her room. "Wait in the living room boys! Jen! Sam! Zoey!" Sam, Zoey, and Jen ran after her. Jane opened a drawer. It was full of nail polish.<p>

"Holy Cow!" Jen explained. Sam nodded.

"What color should we use?" Jane asked, picked up a few polishes to show Jen, Zoey, and Sam.

"Pink?" Sam asked.

"Purple?" Jen said at the same time.

"How about both?" Jane asked smiling.

"Sure," Sam, Zoey, and Jen nodded. Jane jogged back to the living room carrying the nail polish. Jen and Sam followed smiling.

"Seth," Jane said in a sing song voice. "Come here." He sat down on the floor. Jane set to work. "Quinn it's your turn."

"Okay, Jake?" Quinn asked turning toward Jake.

"Dare," Jake choose.

"I dare you to say 'in bed' after everything you say for the entire game." Quinn smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Okay," Jake nodded. Everyone waited. "in bed." He mumbled. "My turn, in bed." He sighed. "Truth or dare Kit, in bed?" Jake asked.

"Truth," Kit laughed.

"What are you afraid of, in bed?" Jake asked.

"I'm guessing the 'in bed' part doesn't count, so losing my friends and family forever." Kit shrugged.

"Aww!" The girls sighed. Zoey smiled at Kit and reached for his hand.

"My turn, so Bryan. Truth or dare?" Kit asked.

"Truth," Bryan said.

"Okay, on a scale of 1-10 how hot do you think you are?" Kit asked.

"0," Bryan shrugged looking down.

"Oh come on, seriously!" Quinn scowled.

"I am serious," Bryan mumbled.

"Bryan, you are a 9 easily and a 10 when you try!" Jane exclaimed.

"Really?" Bryan asked looking up.

"Yes," Jane blushed. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"You are too," Bryan blushed with a weak smiled.

"It's your turn Bryan," Sam pointed out.

"Okay, Jake truth or dare?" Bryan turned.

"Dare, in bed," Jake stated.

"I dare you to let one of us cut your hair. You can chose who." Bryan dared. Sam's jaw dropped. He wouldn't let anyone do that would he?

"Okay, has anybody cut hair before, in bed?" He mumbled the last part.

"I did," Zoey offered.

"I'll get a scissors." Jane ran to the kitchen. She came back with a scissors. "We have to do this outside." Everybody got up. Jake sat down on  
>a lawn chair. Jake was going to look so different.<p>

"How should I cut it?" Zoey asked Bryan. Jane whispered something to Bryan. He smiled.

"Like Taylor Lautner," Bryan smiled at Jane.

"That's how yours is, in bed." Jake frowned.

"No, that's how my hair always is. Well, I guess it's that way in bed too, but..." Bryan broke off when Jake glared.

"Okay, I can do Taylor Lautner. Just let me think about how his hair is...exactly." Zoey's face became dreamy along with the other girls'.

"Girls snap out of it!" Adam snapped his fingers in the girls' faces.

"Wha?" The girls asked.

"You guys were dreaming about Taylor Lautner." Nate smiled. "Not very polite when you have seven hot guys right in front of you," The girls  
>smiled.<p>

"Okay, Jake let's do this," Zoey said. Jake nodded.

"You're going to look so different," Sam mumbled.

"Yeah and sexy," Jane smiled. Sam looked at Jane.

"Jane you only think that 'cause he'll have the same hair as Bryan," Jen said. Jane blushed.

"I know I'm going to look different, I was planning on having my hair cut anyway," Jake said looking at Sam. Quinn gave Jake a pointed look. "in  
>bed. Zoey, in bed."<p>

"Only with me..." Kit whispered. Zoey smiled at Kit then started cutting Jake's hair. Sam watched with horror as Zoey cut Jake's pony-tail.

"Oh gosh!" Sam whispered her hand covering her mouth. She closed her eyes tight and waited for Zoey to finish.

"Sam, it's done, look at it." Jake said. Sam opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam whispered. _Jake looks..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Important Author Note! Read please!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for chapter 5! This one is for <strong>trappinismygame**! Review people! I also made 2 fanfics. Please check them out there is, **_That's my Kind of Woman _**and **Mr. Mom**.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Jake looks…_

* * *

><p><em>Jake looks…sexy! Oh, my gosh! I did not just think that! <em>Sam gasped. _I've never thought that word before!_

"Or said it." Jane pointed out.

"Wha?" Sam asked confused. Everybody was laughing their heads off. "Please tell me I didn't say any of that at out loud." Sam begged. They shook their heads. Jake looked at Sam.

"I know I'm sexy thanks for embracing it, brat." Jake laughed, teasing her with his tom-cat smirk on his face, his mustang eye twinkling.

"Whatever." Sam sighed, blushing.

"Seth, your nails are dry. Show everybody." Jane told Seth. He did, but Sam wasn't looking she was still looking at Jake. No pony-tail. Wow, hot. Him and Bryan looked more alike than ever. Which wasn't a bad thing. It looked like Jake had a cow lick in the front because Zoey had used her fingers to spike it up.

"Sam, what do you think of my nails?" Seth asked.

"Huh? Oh, cool." She said looking at his nails. It went every other. Pink, purple, pink, purple, and so on.

"Sam, Jen, Zoey, do you guys want to stay over night?" Jane asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Zoey sighed. "Kit and I have a date."

"I'd have to go home, do my chores, and check with my parents first." Jen stated.

"Same here." Sam nodded.

"Okay, I'll call my mom and ask if its okay before you guys do that." Jane fished out her cellphone.

"Mom, can Jen and Sam spend the night if its okay with their parents? Okay, thanks. Love you too. Mm Bye." She hung up.

"It's okay with my mom." She smiled.

"What about us though?" Quinn pouted.

"You can stay in the barn." Jane offered, shrugging.

"Nah," The Elys shook their heads.

"We have to do chores." Nate explained.

"And Zoey and I have a date." Kit smiled.

"Okay, see ya later than people." Jane said as everyone mounted to go to their various places.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, super super short, sorry! This one is for <strong>horselover98**. I'm going to give you lots of chapters soon, and their good sized too, so wait and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kit whistled under his breath. After he, his brothers, and Zoey had rode home Zoey went to her house to get ready and he got ready at his house. He was going to ask Zoey to marry him today. He was going to pick her up in town ,take her to a nice restaurant, and ask. Kit walked up to her door and knocked. A distressed Zoey answered.

"Hi, sweetie." Kit smiled, then with a concerned look asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Hello honey. I'll tell you later." Zoey said walking to Kit's truck. Kit followed and got in his side.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Zoey nodded. Kit shrugged. Zoey turned on the radio. Kit smiled at Zoey who was singing the song under her breath. They got to the restaurant. "Oh, Kit this is to expensive."

"Nothing is for my baby." Kit smiled, got out and helped Zoey out of the pickup. He put his arm around her and led her inside. They were seated in a booth. They waiter gave them their menus and left. A few minutes later he was back.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have water." Kit said.

"I'll have the same." Zoey added. The waiter left.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked returning several minutes later.

"I'll have the steak." Kit answered.

"I'll have the special." Zoey told the waiter.

"Okay," The waiter left. Kit looked at Zoey who was fidgeting.

"Zoey, something is up, what is it?" Kit pressed.

"I'll tell you later." Zoey replied.

"Well, maybe you'll tell me after I ask you this." Kit got up went to Zoey's side of the booth and got down on one knee. Zoey gasped. "Zoey will you marry me?" Kit blurted. Zoey covered her mouth and gained control of herself.

"Oh, Kit I want to say yes." Zoey started.

"Then say it." Kit said, confused.

"Well, after I tell you, you might not want me to say yes." Zoey sighed.

"What is it?" Kit got up and slide into Zoey's booth. He put his arm around her.

"I'm, um, p-p-pregnant." There were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, its mine right?" Kit said, still letting it sink in.

"You're the only person it could be." Zoey stated.

"Well, then why would you being pregnant change me wanting to marry you?" Kit asked, seriously.

"I don't know. I just thought." Zoey shrugged.

"Well, I was hoping to have kids with you anyway, so will you marry me?" Kit asked again.

"Yes, Yes, I will." Zoey started crying slightly. Kit kissed away the tears. Their dinner came. "Kit, how will we do this?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth. We'll do it somehow. Besides we'll have my parents and brothers to help." Kit said, hoping he was right.

"Oh, how will I tell my parents?" Zoey gasped.

"Well, maybe if we get married soon enough we won't have to tell them you got pregnant before we got married." Kit suggested.

"We'd have to start planning now. It'd have to be small. Only family and a few close friends." Zoey thought. "I can live with it." She smiled.

"Good, we'll tell my parents. Minus the fact your pregnant. They'll help us start planning." Kit smiled back at her. They went back to eating. Zoey reassured, Kit worried out of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kit man, what's up?" Adam asked. They were riding fence. Kit and Quinn were out of sorts. Kit most noticeable. Quinn had disappeared to answer his phone and then he started acting weird.

"Um, nothing." Kit said, looking up from his saddle horn.

"We're not stupid Kit. We know something is bothering you." Seth stated.

"Fine, last night, I asked Zoey to marry me." Kit started.

"She said no?" Bryan asked.

"No." Kit shook his head.

"She said yes?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Kit nodded.

"And that's a bad thing?" Nate asked.

"No, its great, but she told me something before she said yes." Kit said looking up.

"What?" His brothers asked.

"She may be kinda pregnant." Kit smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," Adam said.

"It's yours right?" Nate asked. Kit nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to get married soon before she starts to show. Then we'll say she got pregnant on the honeymoon." Kit shrugged.

"You'll have to do that soon." Nate told him.

"I know." Kit sighed.

"Don't worry man. We'll help." Bryan smiled.

"Thanks." Kit smiled, gratefully at his brothers.

"No problem." They all said, except Quinn. Quinn had looked like he'd been slapped the whole time Kit was talking. Kit's phone rang.

"Dad? Why? Alright. Bye." Kit hung up. "We need to get home something urgent with mom." They all loped home full out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Not again_, Maxine thought. "Luke! Get the boys here, quick! I need to tell you guys something!" she called for the bathroom.

Luke came to the bathroom. "Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out," She said brushing by him."Now call them!" she ordered as she walked to the living room.

Luke pulled out his cell phone and called Kit, "Kit, you and your brothers need to get home now. Your mom needs to tell us something. Okay? Bye." Luke hung up and went to the living room. Maxine was staring out the picture window.

"Now will you tell me?" Luke asked sitting on the couch.

"You'll find out," Maxine repeated stubbornly, still looking out the picture window.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Luke asked, sighing.

"Not until the boys get here," Maxine huffed and Luke got up.

He went to the kitchen to watched for the boys. They came galloping in the yard full speed, jumping off before the horses stopped, and running to the house leaving the horses standing. They entered the house. "I don't think it's that important," Luke laughed.

"Well, you could have told us that!" Quinn snapped irritated. No one really paid attention.

"What does Mom want to tell us?" Nate asked.

"I don't know," Luke shrugged and went back to the living room. "We're all here, will you tell us now?"

"Yes," Maxine sighed looking at the floor."You're not going to be happy. I'm not. Somehow we'll make it work, I'm sure. I won't be surprised if you're-" She was cut off.

"What!" The males all asked, getting annoyed.

"I may be pregnant," She whispered.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, whispering.

"I took thirteen tests, I'm pretty sure." Maxine snapped at him.

"I was just asking," Luke apologized.

"How?" Quinn asked.

"You know how!" Bryan yelled at him.

"I mean, how can they be so stupid?" Quinn spat bitterly, glaring at his parents.

"Don't speak to us that way Quinn Ely!" Luke raised his voice. "Even when we do something stupid," he whispered.

"Oh shut up! Haven't you ever heard of condoms? Or birth control?" he asked angrily. Luke's jaw dropped and Maxine's eyes watered.

"Quinn! Stop!" Kit grabbed his brother by his shoulders.

"Aren't you mad Kit?" He asked, shaking out of Kit's grasp. "Wait! Or course not! This might get you out of trouble for knocking up Zoey!" Kit staggered back from Quinn, betrayal in his eyes, as Luke and Maxine's eyes widened. "Good for you! Mom and Dad can't be mad!"

"Quinn! Knock it off!" Bryan stepped forward. "Is everyone pregnant? Jane or Sam maybe? Hmm Bryan?" Quinn asked bitterly. "Hmm? Did you get one of them pregnant?Jane's easy, it wouldn't surprise me," Bryan's face flushed then he backed away.

"Quinn stop it! Considering Bryan's not dating anyone, I doubt he got anyone pregnant. Jane's not easy! If she was she would have gone out with you! Or someone else! But, she's waiting for Bryan!"Jake stepped forward.

"You're just mad because I asked Bryan if he knocked up Sam, not you!" Quinn stepped forward. Jake didn't budge, but anger flashed in hisveyes before he blanked out his expression.

"Insulting everyone isn't going to make anyone less pregnant, idiot!" Jake said, angrily. Quinn took another step. Adam and Seth stood up. They grabbed Quinn before he could swing at Jake.

"Everyone! Stop it!" Maxine yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Okay, we made a mistake! Kit and Zoey made a mistake! We all do! We can all be stupid! But, we're going to get through this! So what if you have another brother? You didn't exactly want Jake did you? So what if your uncles and fathers? That was going to happen eventually. Jane is not easy Quinn!She's sweet, nice and smart, she flirts, yeah so? You do too! Sam is 13; it shouldn't be possible for her to be pregnant! Got it?" Maxine asked. They nodded. "So, release Quinn." Maxine ordered her voice quavering.

"I'm going for a ride," Quinn said, he left the room quickly, and slamming the door on the way out. Luke and Maxine turned to Kit."On a horse," He added quietly.

Everyone's face flushed with either anger or embarrassment. "So, Zoey is pregnant too?" Luke asked calmly. Kit nodded looking at the floor.

"Kit, you're going to marry her, right?" Maxine asked, rubbing her forehead. "You love her. Pregnancy shouldn't change that."

"I asked her to marry me before she told me, I'm not backing out," he sighed. "I do love her."

"Good," Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to take a nap," Maxine got up and left.

"Okay, Kit we need to talk to Zoey, go get her and bring her here," Kit nodded and left the house. Luke followed Maxine to the bedroom.

"What's up with Quinn?" Bryan asked after Luke left.

"I don't know." Everyone shrugged.

"I've never seen him act that way," Bryan stated.

"He was upset before we found out anyone was pregnant." Adam thought out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We need to find out what is up with him." Seth pointed out. They nodded.

"Nate, you get to find out what's up." Adam pointed.

"Why?" He questioned.

"You didn't make him mad or grab him." Adam explained. "Plus no one can get to you."

"Fine," Nate sighed. "Jake can you help me find him?"

"Sure," Jake nodded and they headed out the door grabbing their horses that were still standing in the yard. Jake called into the house as he mounted, "Put the horses away or do something with them!" Then Nate and him were off to find Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, done. I'm not happy. Three reviews? That's it? Wow, remember it would be EASY to do BAD things from this point...This chapter is for <strong>trappingismygame**. Also thank you to my amazing beta reader, **xoabbyyox35**!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I have to call my parents and tell him that we're getting married," Zoey stated the next morning.

"What about the fact your pregnant?" Maxine asked gently as she made breakfast. "We decided not to tell them," Zoey sighed. "I don't want to disappoint them," she added looking at the floor. "We're going to tell them I got pregnant on the honeymoon."

"That's what Luke and I did," Maxine nodded. "No one ever knew, in fact, you're the first person to know besides Luke and me."

"No one ever knew what?" Luke asked, entering the room, and started to set the table.

"That I was pregnant before we got married," Maxine clarified. He nodded.

"What!" Kit asked entering the room with a shocked look on his face.

"Um," everyone said.

"Thanks for telling me." Kit smiled sarcastically. "Not! I'm 19, 20 next month, and I'm just finding out now?" He looked appalled.

"Yup," Luke nodded as he set the last plate on the table.

"Whatever," Kit sighed and sat at the table. Zoey floated to his side.

"Morning Kit-Kitty," Zoey whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning Zo-Zo," he kissed her lips.

"Aw," Maxine sighed as she put bread in the toaster.

"Cute aren't they?" Luke whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded.

"They remind me of a couple a long time ago," she whispered back.

"Mhmm, hopefully the get as lucky as we did," he sighed as Jake and Bryan entered the room. "Mornin' boys,"

"Morning," they greeted, sleepily, as they plopped down in their chairs.

"So, Zoey who's going to be your bridesmaids?" Maxine asked as she put breakfast on the table.

"I don't know, Kit who do you think they should be?" Zoey asked turning to Kit.

"Can my sister be?" he asked.

"Sister?" Zoey asked. "Oh, yeah, Sam, sure!" She nodded.

"Okay, that's one, you need seven more," Kit smiled.

"What? Seven more? Why?" Zoey asked.

"I have six brothers," he explained. "You have one."

"Oh," Zoey nodded slowly. "Alright, so Sam will be partnered up with Jake, Bryan who do you want to be with?" Zoey asked.

"Jane," Bryan answered.

"Alright, she seems nice," Zoey nodded.

"She is," Bryan smiled.

"I have a best friend in Texas, I want her to be my maid of honor," Zoey thought.

"Well, I want Nathan to be my best man," Kit stated.

"Okay, that'll work, Dylan," She started. "My brother," she explained to those who didn't know. "has a girlfriend, she's a good friend of mine, she can be one."

"Alright," Kit nodded. "that means three more."

"Let me think about it," Zoey sighed.

"Zoey if you need anything, I'm here to help," Maxine offered.

"Thanks," Zoey smiled at her soon to be mother in-law.

"You're welcome," Maxine smiled back.

"I'm heading out," Luke stated, finishing his breakfast, and putting his plate in the sink. "Boys, I need you to ride fence, make sure there are no gaps anywhere. The drive is coming up we need the fence in good shape." Jake, Bryan, and Kit nodded. He left the room. A few minutes later Luke's pick-up left the yard.

"Can someone go wake up the others for me?" Maxine asked. "I don't even want to go to that part of the house." Maxine sighed.

"I'll do it," Zoey offered. "I need to get used to having kids." She sighed.

"Just be careful, Quinn might kick you," Maxine warned. Zoey nodded, got up, and left the room.

Zoey enter the room and walked to Nate's bed quietly. "Nate, it's time to get up," Zoey shook Nate lightly. "Come on bud," she pushed his hair back and shook him some more.

"Mom?" he opened one eye slightly. Zoey shook her head.

"No, Zoey, but it's time to get up," she stated. He nodded and sat up. She moved to Adam's bed. "Adam, get up, another day, time to face it," she said and he open both his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," he said groggily. She smiled and moved on to Seth. "Seth, its time to get up in the morning," she turned him over and shook his shoulders. "Come on." He opened an eye and groaned. "Oh, get up," he nodded slightly and sat up. "Good boy." She patted him and left the room. "Quinn, get up," Zoey said as she enter the room.

"No!" Quinn groaned and put a pillow over his ears.

"It's time to get up buddy," Zoey smiled and shook his shoulders. "If you don't get out of bed you won't get breakfast," she threatened.

"So?" Quinn sighed. "If you don't eat breakfast you'll get weak, if you get weak you'll lose muscle, if you lose muscle girls won't like you much, and that'll be a problem for you," Zoey said.

"Fine," Quinn sat up. "I'm up."

"Good boy." Zoey smiled and went to the kitchen with Nate.

"Did you get Quinn up?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Wow," Maxine smiled. "Good job." Seth and Adam entered the room. "How are my sun shines?" Maxine asked.

"Ugh," they responded. Everyone laughed. Pretty soon Quinn entered the room still in his pajamas.

"Aren't you just bright and cheery this morning?" Maxine teased as he sat down.

"No," he responded. "Never am."

"Well, at least your cute," Maxine smiled at him. "That might be the only thing that gets you a wife, not that you need one yet."

"Mhmm," he nodded. "I have muscle too."

"Not if you don't eat breakfast," Zoey laughed.

"Yeah," Quinn mumbled.

"Quinn," Zoey started, "do you know who you want to be partnered up with in our wedding?"

"Our wedding?" Quinn teased, raising an eyebrow. "You."

"Ha ha Quinn," Zoey laughed sarcastically.

"Like hell." Kit wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I was just kidding Kit," Quinn started. "She wouldn't marry me if I wanted her to." Quinn laughed.

"He's right." Zoey smiled.

"Good." Kit kissed Zoey passionately.

"Now Quinn?" Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no, I can't think of anyone." Quinn shook his head.

"Okay then," Zoey sighed. "I need three more girls. Gosh, I just remembered my little girls!"

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"There were two little girls I all went over and watched. The youngest one is 15, and the oldest is 16." Zoey smiled.

"So?" Adam asked.

"So," Zoey looked annoyed. "they always made me promise to let them be my bride's maids!" Zoey squealed. "I'll call them!" She got up and went to Kit's room.

"This is going to be fun to plan," Maxine smiled. "Alright, you boys need to get going, you have things to do." They got up and started heading to the door.

"I might want to get dressed," Quinn realized.

"Yeah," everyone chuckled.

"Kit, you're not going anywhere, you have a wedding to plan," Maxine said as Kit started pulling on his boots.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yes," Maxine nodded. "If you don't want anyone to know, you need to have the wedding before she shows, which will be soon."

"I guess," Kit nodded as Quinn came down the steps, buttoning his shirt.

"Which reminds me," Maxine said. "We need maternity clothes."

"Yeah," The boys said, pulling on their hats, and heading out the door, leaving Kit and Maxine in the kitchen.

"They said they would!" Zoey came running down the stairs. "Lauren, the oldest, just got her license and their going to drive down as soon as they can!"

"Okay, stop running baby," Kit smiled. "Your going to get hurt."

"Fine," Zoey sighed. "I can't wait to start shopping!"

"No one ever can," Maxine smiled. "Except the boys, they hate the shopping."

"I just remembered something," Kit stated.

"What?" Maxine asked.

"Pepper and Katie are engaged too. They still haven't done anything," Kit said.

"You're right." Zoey smiled. "I need one more bridesmaid. Katie can be!"

"Yeah," Maxine smiled.

"I don't know her well, but whatever." Zoey smiled.

"Where is Katie anyway? I haven't seen here in a while." Maxine asked.

"I don't know." Kit shrugged. "I'll go to River Bend and talk to Pepper. I'll ask him what they're doing and where she is."

"Okay," Zoey smiled.

"Bye." Kit got up and left, putting on his hat.

"Why don't we do some research," Maxine said. "Look at different style dresses, cards, etc." She left the room and returned with a laptop. They looked at everything that someone planning a wedding needed to know, and didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is for **horselover98.

* * *

><p>Sam walked outside and saw Kit come riding in the yard. They waved at each other. He hopped off Sooty and tied him. "Hi Sam," He greeted as he strode toward her."I need to talk to Pepper, do you know where he is?"<p>

"Hey Kit. Pepper would be on the range with Dallas and Ross." Sam told him.

"Do you know where Katie is?" Kit asked. "I haven't seen her in a while. Are they still getting married?"

"She's packing all of her stuff to move here and marry Pepper," Sam explained, "But I don't know where they're going to live..."

"Okay," Kit nodded. "Can I have Pepper'snumber? Katie's too?" Sam nodded. She ran inside and wrote down the numbers."Thanks," Kit waved as he walked away with the numbers in hand.

"Where's Jake and the others?" Sam called after him.

"Checking fence for the round up," he answered as he mounted.

"Thanks." Sam jogged to the barn and Kit rode out of the yard. Ace was in his stall and Sam grabbed him. She gave him a quick brush and saddled him. Pretty soon Sam was riding toward where she assumed the Elys would be. She didn't find them where she thought she would, but it didn't take long to find them. "Hi guys," Sam called to them. Their heads shot toward her. "Hey Jake," They let out relieved breathes; they hadn't heard or seen Sam ride up. "What's up?"

"Hey Sam," they waved.

"Brat," Jake nodded at her.

"What's up?" Sam repeated.

"Um, nothing," Adam answered. They rest nodded.

"Are you guys excited for the round up?" Sam asked ignoring the weird behavior of the six boys.

"Yeah," they all nodded. They rode in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Kit was over this morning, he was looking for Pepper and Katie."

"Oh," they nodded. Obviously something was up with this family today.

"Okay, seriously what's up you guys?" Sam questioned. They looked at Sam, then at each other, then Sam, and each other again.

"Should we tell her?" Jake asked. They all looked at Nate, waiting for their extremely level headed brother to decide.

"We can tell her about Mom," Nate shrugged and they nodded.

"You can tell her," Quinn pointed at Nate. The rest nodded.

"Fine," Nate started. "You know I'm not always going to be around to tell people stuff for you and calm people down," he looked at his brother then turned to Sam."Okay, so you know that day, that we were all on the range a few weeks ago because our parents were 'busy'?" Sam nodded slowly. "Well, Mom got pregnant." Sam gasped, eyes wide, and mouth open.

"No way,"she whispered. They nodded slowly. "Wow, that's...wow!" Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, and Kit and Zoey are in engaged." Seth put in.

"Wow, that's great," Sam smiled. "Jen and Jane totally called it!"

"What?" Adam raised his eyebrow.

"They said they'd get engaged within two months."Sam explained.

"Oh,"

"You're going to be bridesmaid in the wedding if you want." Jake put out.

"If they want me to I will." Sam smiled.

"Brat can I talk to you alone?" Jake asked quietly.

"Sure," Sam nodded


	12. Chapter 12

"_Can I talk to you alone?" Jake asked quietly._

"_Sure," Sam nodded._

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you alone?" Jake asked quietly.<p>

"Sure," Sam nodded.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Sam asked as the rode away from the rest of the Elys.

"Well, you know how in Grace and Dallas's wedding we were kinda together for everything?" Jake asked rubbing the back of his neck. Sam nodded slowly. "Kit and Zoey are having us together for their wedding." Sam waited.

"So..." She dragged out.

"I was just making sure it was okay with you." Jake shurgged.

"Oh," they kept riding in akward silence for a while. "So, Kit and Zoey seem to be rushing the whole thing." Jake looked at Sam. "He just proposed and their already planning the wedding." He shrugged. "Is there a reason?" Jake shrugged.

"We never said they were planning already," Jake realized.

"No, but I kinda put it figured since you guys seem to know what's happening already and Kit seemed like he was in a hurry to find Pepper," Sam explained. Jake nodded and looked at the ground looking for tracks. They rode in silence a few more minutes.

"Seriously! Why are they rushing it!" Sam blurted.

"Geez Brat," Jake said some what startled, "they just are I guess." He shrugged.

"Whatever, you are so lying," Sam glared at him. He looked at her a minute.

"Okay, I shouldn't tell you this, so you can't tell you anyone," Jake said, it was very un-Jake like, but he said it. Sam nodded raising an eyebrow. "Kit got Zoey pregnant..." he said very quietly.

Sam's jaw dropped. "So, Zoey's pregnant...not you're mom...or both?" Sam asked a few minutes later trying to let it sink in.

"Both, plus Quinn's ex-girlfriend, but it's not his," Jake answered, he looked at Sam.

"Um, wow, is anyone else pregnant that I should know about?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't laugh..." Jake whispered. Sam gave him a questioning look. "You're dad and Bryanna could be expecting for all we know." Sam's eyes widened.

"I, um, guess, but I don't think so." Sam said with a somewhat hopeful voice. "They've only been married a year." Jake shrugged. They saw the others up ahead and rode toward them.

"You guys done gossiping?" Bryan asked as they rode up. Sam and Jake rolled their eyes. "I'm going to head to Jane's if anyone wants to join me," he offered.

"Got a bit of a crush there Bryan?" Adam teased.

"Maybe, maybe not," Bryan gave a sly smile and started riding away.

"Well, she is smoking!" Quinn called, testing to see his brother's reaction. Bryan turned in the saddle. "I wouldn't mind a day with her." Bryan turned his horse around as Adam joined in Quinn's teasing.

"Me neither man, I mean for pete sake she's got everything!" He smiled at his brother.

"She's so hot she gives me a tan," Seth laughed. Bryan looked very annoyed, but seemed to realize just when he was about to start yelling at them that this is what they usually did to Jake about Sam.

"Well if Jane gives you a tan," Bryan started. "Sam must burn you. Right Jakey?" Sam and Jake blushed. Jake gave Bryan a sharp look and Bryan chuckled. "Sorry Jakers, you were the easiest shot." He turned Rocky and galloped towards Jane's house. Jake rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: couldn't think of anything to write, soooo I'm skipping a head a week.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we go on round up a week and a half, come back, and be bridesmaids for Kit and Zoey!" Jane smiled as she unloaded Crick and Ringer from the Elys' horse trailer.<p>

"Yup, we should have a bachorlette party the last night of round up!" Sam exclaimed as she brushed Ace. "Gram could drive you, Zoey, Katie, and me to town and then we could party!" Sam put together.

"Brat, you have a problem," Jake said coming up behind her, "The other girls aren't be here yet." Sam turned and looked him.

"Way to ruin my day, Jake," she said pretending to get mad.

"Mhmm," he smiled and walked to where Witch was. "Jane, Katie, and Sam you girls are all riding drag today." Jake told them when Katie walked over and he mounted.

"Okay," the girls nodded.

"I wish Zoey would have come," Katie said as she mounted her horse that she had just brought to RiverBend when she came back with all her stuff, which was all in the bunkhouse at the moment. "I'd like to get to know her better before I be a bridesmaid."

"Me too," Sam and Jane agreed. They looked at Katie's horse.

"What's his name?" asked Sam.

"Slip 'n Slide," Katie answered.

"What color is that?" Jane asked yawning again. "Brindle?" Sam was wondering the same thing. This horse had a way unusual color. It looked bay like someone had printed a picture of a bay horse and part of it had been left white. Or when you tape something and you go to take the tape off the color is taken off.

"Yeah, that's where he got his name," Katie answered smiling at her horse's uniqueness. "The white reminded me of like the little waves of water washing over the bright color of the slide," she explained when Sam and Jane gave questioning looks.

"Cool," Jane nodded.

"I like it," Sam smiled at Katie.

"Good," she smiled back before she spotted Pepper and rode away.

"Those two are cute," Jane yawned. She had said she wasn't a morning person and she wasn't. The Elys had picked up Sam and Jane and as soon as Jane got in the car she fell asleep and even when they got to where the cattle where she was half asleep. She was still half asleep as she mounted Crick.

"Yeah," Sam nodded looking around as everyone mounted. Everyone rode toward Dallas and he gave instructions along with Wyatt and Luke. Gram drove away as everyone went to their spots. The Elys waved to the girls as Pepper waved to Katie.

"Stay outta trouble Brat!" Jake called, giving Sam his tom-cat smirk. Sam snorted.

"Goes for you to Jane!" Bryan said. Jane just nodded trying to stay awake.

"See ya tonight Katie!" Pepper yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up! I want to thank my Beta-reader, **xoabbyyox35** and my other helper,** leosrule**. Also this chapter is for **buddyfriend8.

* * *

><p>Sam was wide awake the whole day unlike Jane and Katie who kept dozing off every few minutes until around twelve, then they were awake.<p>

"Brat!" Sam heard Jake yell before she saw him.

"What?" she yelled when she saw him. She smiled at the cowboy in the black Stetson on the black horse. Black, obviously he liked it. He wore black boots too. Sam thought he looked really good in white shirts though. It brought out his white smile and looked so cool with his skin. Okay, not cool, but hot.

"We're not stopping for lunch," he said when he was closer. He looked at Sam's red hair in her pony-tail and smiled. He had a thing for red heads...

"You rode all the way back here to tell us that?" Katie asked with a knowing look.

"Um, yeah," Jake shrugged, hoping no one caught on to the fact that he had just wanted to see Sam.

"Uh-huh," Jane and Katie looked at each other and giggled. "Oh, and Bryan's going to ride back here a while instead of Katie," he added. He glanced at Sam under his black Stetson. "She'll ride with Pepper."

"Are you going to ride back here ever?" Sam asked. She sounded like she was whining. Jane tried not to laugh. "What are you smiling about?" Sam snapped at her.

"Um, Bryan, is riding here?" Jane quickly said. "Yeah, that's it." She nodded. Jake and Sam ignored Jane and Katie's looks.

"Maybe I'll ride back here tomorrow if Pepper doesn't," Jake shrugged. He hoped Pepper would let him ride back here.

"I'll ride with Pepper today remember," Katie started. "He won't need to ride here tomorrow," she said. "In fact if he wants to ride with me tomorrow I'll go ride where he is instead of him coming here," she smiled brightly. "So you ride with Sam tomorrow!"

"Okay?" Jake looked at Katie with a weird expression.

"You're welcome!" she smiled and gave Jane a meaningful look.

"Oh!" Jane nodded at Katie. "I'll ride with Bryan tomorrow too!" Katie winked at Jane.

"Why?" Sam and Jake asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Jane scoffed, looked at them. They were stupid if they didn't know what the two older girls were doing. Katie glared at Jane. "I miss Bryan!" Katie smiled at Jane. "That's it."

"Mhmm," Jake and Sam glanced at each other. They knew what the older girls were doing alright. They just hoped the other didn't, so they could ride together.

"Yup, so when is Bryan getting here?" Jane changed the subject. Jake pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Bry," he said into the walkie-talkie.

"Jake?" The walkie-talkie cackled. "Can I ride back to the girls?"

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"Good, I wanna see Jane," He sounded like he might be whining, but it was hard to tell with the static. "Instead of Quinn and miles of cattle." Jane blushed.

"You'll still see cattle," Jake smirked.

"Nah, I'll just see Jane," Bryan sighed into the walkie-talkie.

"You've got it bad man," Jake chuckled.

"You're one to talk!" Bryan yelled. "You're just Sam, Brat, and Brat." Jake colored at what his brother was saying and glanced at Sam. Sam and Jake had hid their eyes under their hats. "I bet you have a journal with Samantha and Jacob Ely written all over it!"

Sam loved the thought of this! Jake was ready to clock his brother a good one.

"Bryan, stop," Jake hissed into the walkie-talkie. "I do not."

"Sure," Bryan said.

"Where are the girls exactly?" he asked a few minutes later.

Jake sighed, "I'll come get you." He started to ride away, "Katie, I'll drop you off with Pepper." Katie caught up with him and they rode away.

"Jake so likes you!" Jane squealed as soon as Jake was out of hearing range.

"No he doesn't," Sam sighed. "I'm too young for him! I'm not good enough for him! He doesn't even realize I'm a girl!" She was trying not to cry.

"Oh come on!" Jane exclaimed. "He's head over heels in love with you! Just like you are for him!"  
>"I am not!" Sam pursed her lips.<p>

"Sure you're not." Jane crossed her arms. "Where do you get off thinking you're not good enough for him?" Sam shrugged. "Trust me; you're good enough for him."

"How?" Sam snapped.

"You have an amazing heart that you wear on your sleeve; you are caring, nice, smart, a cowgirl, and pretty." Jane smiled at Sam. "Everything I'm not! Actually, I wear my heart on my sleeve too, but other than that..." Sam glared at Jane.

"That's all you— not me!" She exclaimed.

"No, no," Jane shook her head. "It's you."

"Is not."

"Is too!" They went back and forth until Bryan and Jake rode toward them.

"Bryan!" Sam yelled.

"Jake!" Jane yelled.

"What?" The two Elys asked.

"She doesn't believe she's pretty, nice, a cowgirl, or smart!" They both yelled pointing at each other.

"Wha?" Jake and Bryan raised their eyebrows.

"You're both pretty, smart, nice, and cowgirls." Bryan told them as he rode beside them.

"See!" They yelled at each other.

"You guys don't think you are?" Jake asked them.

"Nope," Sam shook her head.

"Why not?" Jake questioned.

"Because," Sam shrugged.

"That's not an answer," He said impatiently.

"Well," Sam pursed her lips, "it'll have to do."

"For now," Jake told her before starting to ride away. "You are all those things," he almost whispered. Sam was shocked.

"D-did he really say that?" Sam stammered. Jane and Bryan smiled at each other, then nodded at Sam. "Whoa..."

"Yeah," Bryan smiled. "He means it."

"He probably thinks you're other stuff too." Jane grinned.

"Maybe..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Morgy &amp; Cricky 11 &amp; 22<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the swearing in this language, but it needs to happen. This chapter is for **buddyfriend8.

* * *

><p>Sam zoned out for a while after that, but yelling her brought her back down to earth.<p>

"You're one to talk, you b****!" Bryan sneered. His face was distorted with anger. His eyes were black under the shade of his baseball cap and his lips were set in a hard line.

"I'd call you a son of a b****, but you're mother is too nice." Jane started. Her face was flushed with anger and hurt. Her eyes look dangerous, but were damp with tears that could spill over at any moment."You're the only idiot she got out of all seven of her sons!" Jane fired back.

"Whatever you little w****," Bryan growled. One tear slipped down Jane's face. "All of your kids are going to be dumb as**s!" Jane's face hardened.

"Your kids are going to be dick heads," Jane snarled. "Just like you!" Her eyes, which were normally a brown, looked red-brown with anger.

"At least mine will be mine will have a good mom around, unlike your kids, who'll have a drunk retard as a father and an ugly f***-tard mother!" Bryan spat, literally. His saliva hit Jane's cheek. Jane shook with anger.

"You have one freaking minute to get out of my sight be for I beat you with a stick!" Jane snapped murderously.

"Try me," Bryan challenged. Jane suddenly turned in the saddle and slugged Bryan as hard as she could. He started to fall out of the saddle, but Rocky moved to get under him. Bryan was shocked.

"Get moving, idiot." Jane looked like she wanted to cry. Bryan rode away, his hand covering his nose, which was gushing blood.

"What happened?" Sam asked when Bryan was out of sight.

"I d-don't want to talk about it." Jane shook her head as tears started streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was swallowing hard trying not to let a sound out.

"Who started it?"

"I don't k-know." Jane's voice cracked and she shook hard as the sobs shook her body. Sam rode close to Jane and hugged her for several minutes as Jane tried to tell her what happened.

* * *

><p><em>(With Jake)<em>

* * *

><p>Bryan rode toward Jake and Seth. "What the heck happened?" Seth asked, pulling Bryan's hand away from his nose.<p>

"Jane punched me!" He said angrily. Blood had dribbled onto his shirt, which was now gray and red.

"Why?" Jake asked, trying to figure out what his idiot brother had done.

"Heck if I know," He shrugged, lying. "She just hauled off and slugged me."

"I doubt she punched you just to punch you," Seth scoffed.

"She did," Bryan insisted.

"B*** sh**," Seth shook his head. "Go find someone to help you with your nose," Seth started to ride away.

"Where are you going?" Bryan questioned, blood still gushing from his nose like a foutian.

"To go see what you did," Seth answered.

"I'm coming too!" Jake yelled then trotted after Seth. Bryan glared at his two brother's backs.

"Bros before ho*s!" He yelled. "Ever heard of that rule?" They ignored him.

"What do you think he did?" Jake asked Seth as they rode.

"I don't know, but it must have been bad," Seth shook his head. Jake nodded. "He really liked her."

"She liked him too," Jake added. He knew Bryan had liked Jane almost as much as he likes Sam. What if they ever got in a fight and couldn't stand each other anymore? Fear gripped his heart just thinking about that.

"What?" Seth asked, taking in Jake's scared look. Jake blanked out his expression, but Seth was smart and figured out what worried Jake. "If you're worrying that you and Sam will fight so bad you can't be friends anymore, don't. You two care about each other to much. Besides you didn't see each other for two years and you're still friends," Seth was good at picking up on people's feelings.

"I hope you're right," Jake whispered.

"If you're that worried about it, then don't fight with her," Seth looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Easy for you to say!" Jake scoffed. Seth chuckled. They rode another mile before they saw Sam and Jane. Tears still streaming down Jane's face as Sam tried to calm her.

"Jake, Seth, talk to her! I have to go talk to Bryan!" Sam all of a sudden decided. She rode off.

"Y-y-your brother h-h-hates m-me!" Jane sobbed.

"Well," Seth started as he put his arm around Jane to comfort her.

"He's an idiot!" Seth and Jake finished. Jane giggled feeling better. She looked at Seth under her thick eye lashes. Jake thought maybe Jane's interest in Bryan was fading.

They rode in silence a while. "Sam better realize that she has an amazing guy within reach." Jane whispered to Seth, but Jake heard.

"Who? Seth? Sam doesn't like Seth, does she?" Jake questioned. Jane and Seth sighed.

* * *

><p><em>(With Sam)<em>

* * *

><p>"Bryan!" Sam yelled when spotted him.<p>

"What?" He said.

"What were you and Jane fighting about?" Sam questioned, hand on hips.

"I don't know," Bryan said, truthfully.

"Well, you need to apologize!" Sam yelled, annoyed.

"Why? What'd I do?" He snapped.

"What do you think?" Sam was getting mad. She normally only got mad at Jake like this. She'd never seen Bryan so mean and put out. It scared her.

"Did you think that maybe she said something to me too?" Bryan growled.

"No, I didn't, but the things I heard you say were terrible," Sam reasoned. "I'm sure if you apologize, she will too."

"I guess, but I'm not ready to apologize," Bryan huffed.

"How old are you?" Sam questioned. "Three? Four?"

"No, I'm seventeen. And I'll be eighteen in two months," Bryan responded his arms crossed.

"Then act like it!" Sam shouted. Some cattle startled a little, but Bryan calmed them. Sam and Bryan rode in silence almost an hour before Bryan spoke.

"Jake better realize what he has in front of him before someone else does."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Bryan sighed.

* * *

><p><em>(With Sam and Jake)<em>

* * *

><p>Seth, Jane, and Jake rode into camp with the last of the herd about thirty minutes after Bryan and Sam did.<p>

"So what what's got everyone so—what's the word I'm looking for—" Quinn snapped his finger trying to think of a word at supper. "moody?" Jane, who was sitting by Seth and Sam, looked at the ground, feeling Bryan's eyes on her. Bryan looked at Jane his eyes hard.

"Nothing," Bryan said forcefully. Bryan went back to eating his eyes still on Jane.

"I'll tell you later," Seth mouthed to Quinn. He nodded. Kit and Zoey walked up. She was holding a magazine and pointing at things. Kit nodded absently.

"Sam, Jane, Katie, come look at these dresses!" Zoey said giddily. "They're gorgeous!" The guys groaned and the girls scrambled toward the magazine.

"I like that one!" They said, pointing to various dresses.

"Which one do you like Kit?" Pepper teased.

"Shut up Pepper," Kit grumbled.

"Hey man, I'm going through the same stuff with Katie," Pepper smiled at Kit who returned the smile.

"And enjoying every minute of it right Pepper?" Ross said raising an eyebrow at Pepper.

"Yup," Pepper smirked.

"Pepper, come look at this one!" Katie squealed, pointing at a dress. The guys chuckled at him as he hauled himself up.

"You too, Kit!" Zoey pointed at a different dress on the page. More chuckling as Kit got up.

"You know what, all of you get up!" Sam ordered. They got up and walked toward the huddle chuckling at their selves.

They all ate supper around the magazine. The two brides now had in mind what they wanted for their dresses, their bridesmaid's dresses, their groom's tux, their groomsman's tuxes, flower girl dress, and ring bearer's tuxes.

Alright people. On my profile there are pictures of how I think the characters look. Check them out! Also, I have a survey going. So If you guys would look at all that stuff AFTER you review...I'll be eternally grateful.


	15. Chapter 15

**This one is for **trappinismygame.

"Sam, it's your shift." Katie whispered to Sam about 3 in the morning.

"Eh, thanks," Sam yawned streching as she climbed out of the tent, careful not to wake Zoey and Jane.

"You're welcome," Katie yawned and snuggled into her sleeping bag. Sam stumbled past Gram and Dallas's tent. Bryanna and Wyatt's. Luke, Kit, Adam, and Nate's. Seth, Bryan, Jake and Quinn's.

Jake was slipping out of his tent after Quinn woke him up for his shift.

"Morning Brat," Jake said, all to cheerily.

"It's not bright enough to be considered morning." Sam said, somewhat annoyed by Jake's cheeriness at such and early hour.

"Whatever you say Brat," Jake chuckled as they walked to where their horses were.

"Who else is on this shift?" Sam yawned when she had a sorrel half tacked.

"Linc and one of his men." Jake sighed, obivously didn't like the arrangement.

"Linc's here?" Sam asked tiredly. "I didn't even notice."

"He and his men have kind of been staying away from us." Jake shrugged.

"Well, that's not a bad thing." Sam yawned again as she climbed into the saddle.

Jake chuckled. "No, it's not." Sam could see his white smile in the dark and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Jake mounted a bay horse and they rode in silence until they hear Linc somewhere.

"Speaking of the devil." Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. Sam giggles at Jake. Jake gave Sam a sideways glance and smirked.

"Little Miss Samantha," Linc drawled when he caught up with Sam and Jake. "Jacob, you two staying out of trouble?" Linc looked like he was trying to be his cheery annoying self, but he was to tired.

"We are if you are." Jake replied, with a annoyed glance at Sam. Linc looked at Jake a moment, trying to determine the meanings of the words.

"You are staying out of trouble Linc," Sam's were looking a head. "right?"

"Well, of course little lady, what kind of trouble would I get into?" Linc questioned, a annoyed edge to his voice.

"Legal..." Jake whispered.

"What was that Jacob?" Linc reddened with anger.

"Nothing Linc," Jake shook his head.

"You know Jacob," Linc started. "I'm you're elder, you need to treat me with respect, you too Samantha." Linc shot pointed looks at each of them. "I've called you be you're real names to show you respect, you should call me Mr. Slocum or Sir, something of that nature."

"But Linc," Jake's voice held an icy edge. "We call you Linc because friends call each other by their first names."

"Well that's nice Jacob, but I'd prefer you'd call me Mr. Slocum or Sir." Linc pressed.

"Mhmm," Jake nodded with fake thoughtfulness. They rode in awkward silence for a while.

"Well, I better ride on ahead." Linc asked his horse to trot with a rough hand.

"See you," Sam waved. "_Linc." _Jake smiled at Sam.

"Samantha, Samantha, I'll let it slide this time." Linc sounded annoyed and tired.

"Oh, what a gentle man you are," Sam whispered sarcastically. Jake snorted and Linc turned and glared at the two.

"You two are the most agriavting couple ever." Linc stated with a smirk before riding away. He knew how to make things awkward, that's for sure.

"We're not a-" Sam started, but Jake cut her off.

"He wants to irriate us. He knows we're not. He's trying to make it awkward for us." Jake explained to Sam.

"Oh, I knew that," Sam lied, nodding.

"Sure you did." Jake snorted.

"I did!" Sam laughed.

"Mhmm," Jake nodded, unconvinced. "So Adam, Nate, and Seth are going to go check out some schools after Kit and Zoey's wedding." Jake said a couple minutes later.

"I thought Adam had decided UND was for him." Sam looked at Jake.

"He did, he's going to tour the campus and stuff." Jake explained.

"Oh," Sam nodded. "I'm going to miss them so much..." She whispered.

"They're not leaving forever." Jake rolled his eyes. Little did he know.

"I know, but still." Sam sighed, thinking of the fun times with the three Elys.

"I know what you mean." Jake nodded, also thinking of moments with his brothers. Fighting, laughing, and playing.

"When's our shift over?" Sam changed the subject.

"In about twenty minutes." Jake answered.

"Who's taking our place?" Sam asked.

"Jane, Bryan, Seth, and Quinn." Jake answered, with somewhat of a worried look.

"Jane and Bryan? Who put them on the same shift?" Sam was concerned for the feelings of her friends.

"Dallas, he doesn't know their fighting." Jake guessed.

"Obviously." Sam rolled her eyes. "Did you and Seth ever explain to the others what happened? Did anyone figure out what happened?"

"We explained what we could figure out when Bryan wasn't around, but we don't really know what happened." Jake shrugged. "You were there Brat, you'd know better than the rest of us what happened."

"I was thinking and didn't notice they were fighting 'til they were yelling." Sam defended herself.

"Brat, it's not hard to think and pay attention to you're surroundings at the same time," Jake teased. "I do it all the time."

"Really? I didn't think you were big into thinking Jake." Sam smiled.

"I think all the time, Brat, if you can't tell from my grades." He smirked his tom-cat lying in the sun smirk and his mustang eyes twinkled. Sam shivered again. "Are you cold?" Jake demanded the smirk leaving his lips, and the twinkle his eyes.

"No, no," Sam shook her head.

'Are you sure?" Jake kept pressing, his eyes searching her's.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." Sam waved his concern off.

"What?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What what?" Sam was confused. He rolled his eyes.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing..." Sam shrugged.

"Tell me Brat." Jake pressed some more.

"No," Sam shook her head. He waited watching her until she gave in, making up a lie. "I am cold."

"Why did you lie than?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Because,"

"Here," Jake slipped off his denim jacket and took off his black Columbia zip up sweater shirt. He handed her the sweatshirt and put his jacket back on.

"Thanks," Sam put on the sweatshirt and zipped it up to her ears. She inhaled his scent a little and somehow kept herself from shivering again.

"Better?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Much," Sam nodded, her eyes were getting heavy. "Are we done yet?"

"5 more minutes Brat, can you finish?" Jake asked, also feeling tired, but concerned for her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, yawning.

"Okay," Jake nodded. Five minutes later they dismounted and untacked they horses. "Go wake the next shift up."

"Okay," Sam yawned, before heading to the other people's tents waking them up.


	16. Chapter 16

**This one is for **buddyfriend8**. **

Jane and Bryan hadn't talked for almost two days. Everyone had noticed by this time that it was not a good situation, but no one knew what to do so they left it be. Jake and Sam had been riding drag together for two days and enjoying every minute of it.

"Jake," Sam started. He looked out from under his hat and squinted because of the sun.

"Yeah?" he asked. Sam couldn't help but check him out quickly, she scolded herself for it.

"Do you think we'll ever fight like Jane and Bryan are?"

"I've been wondering the same thing to tell you the truth," Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," Sam nodded, waiting for Jake to reassure her.

"We've fought like Jane and Bryan before, but we've always come out friends in the end, besides we've been friends how long?" Jake didn't disappoint in reassuring her. Though everything he said to Sam is just what Seth had said to reassure him reworded.

"Yeah, good point," Sam nodded, reassured. "Do you think they'll stop fighting soon?"

"I think so, but I don't think they'll ever be the same again." Jake shrugged.

"I don't think Jane likes Bryan much anymore." Sam watched the cattle before them.

"I think she does, but at the same time she doesn't want to like him. She thinks she'll get hurt so she's trying to like someone who won't hurt her." Jake watched Sam out of the corner of his eye and took in her beauty. He really did like her. He was just starting to realize it and he was trying to figure out how to deal with it.

"Like you?" Sam panicked a little.

"No, not me, Seth..." Jake's voice trailed off. He was surprised by the panick in her voice, yet he liked it. He liked the fact she was worried someone might like him.

"Oh," Sam nodded. "Seth?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, surprised.

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"Hmm."

"Jake, Sam," Kit yelled two hours later when they came into view.

"What?" they hollered back. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful.

"Wanna give you're horses a drink up here? We've kept the cattle away from it so it's pretty clean." Kit explained when he was close enough to not have to yell.

"Yeah, sure," Jake nodded.

"I'll ride drag for you guys," Kit offered.

"Thanks," Sam smiled and followed Jake toward where they assumed the cleanish water was.

* * *

><p>Kit rode drag and thought about what he hadn't allowed himself much time to think about : his wedding, soon to be wife, and the baby he was going to have soon. He didn't know why it intimidated him so much.<p>

He had always wanted to get married and have a child. He asked her to marry him before he found out about the baby, but he was going to have baby with her someday anyway. He wanted one, someday. So what if it wasn't the time line he had set up in his mind? It was going to happen eventually.

"How could I not have thought of that!" Kit suddenly, whisper-yelled. He just realized that with having a child and being in the rodeo he'd either have to give up getting to see his child or give up his the rodeo circuit he so loved. "Shoot!"

When he had just been planning on marrying Zoey he figured she just go with him. After all she had her barrel racing career. Traveling with a rodeo was no life for a child. At least not a life Kit wanted for his child. Maybe Zoey would think of away for them to have both the careers they love and the child they were bound to love.

* * *

><p>Sam and Jake rode toward the water and saw that Jane, Zoey, Katie, Adam, Seth, Bryan, Quinn, Pepper, and Ross were all there.<p>

* * *

><p>Bryan had finally decided he was sorry. Now he just had to get Jane to forgive him, which would be hard because every time he came near her she'd flinch way. She didn't look at him, not on purpose anyway, she wouldn't just get a hurt look if she did look at him. She tried hard to not even be in 50 yards of him. She was hurt and mad. Bryan knew it, he also he knew she had a right to be.<p>

"I'm an idiot," Bryan had decided when he had been riding his night shift the night before. No one had disagreed, but of course no one was with him to disagree besides Rocky. Now watching Jane he was sure it was to late to apologize. She obviously liked Seth.

"I'm an idiot," he whispered again.

"Hey, I'm the only one that can call you an idiot..." Jane whispered. Bryan looked up wildly, looking at Jane, surprised. She gave him a weak smile.

The two days had been long and painful for her. Not talking to Bryan, not looking at him, not going near him; it had all been painful. She felt she was protecting herself from getting hurt, but she realized it wasn't any fun not to be friends with him. She was ready to be done with this spat. She was ready to talk to him again, sit by him, and ride him.

"You can call me that anytime you want..." he whispered back.

"Good, I plan on it, idiot." She snatched Bryan's baseball hat and asked her horse to run into the water. Bryan followed.

* * *

><p>There was lots of splashing and then... "HELP ME! BRYAN, SOMEONE HELP ME!" a panicked scream filled the air.<p>

"What the heck?" Jake looked at Sam and they started riding closer to the sound. They saw two horses running out of the water and saw Jane grab onto Bryan.

It wasn't like a oh my gosh you scared me grip on him it was a I'm gonna die, help me grip. She really believed she was gonna die. Bryan was rubbing Jane's back, trying to calm her. Bryan started toward the edge of the water, Jane holding onto him. Everyone dismounted and went to were Bryan brought Jane out of the water. She was holding onto him so tight and she was shaking badly.

"Shh Jane, I got you, I promise you're okay, shh," Bryan rubbed her back and brushed her hair back, trying to see her face.

"Jane, are you okay?" Sam asked, her voice like when trying to calm a spooked horse. It took her a while to answer.

"I-i'm fine, it's just," Jane looked up and started to pull away from Bryan, but he held her. She looked at him and something passed between them. She stayed in his arms. "I panicked."

"Why?" Jake asked, his voice, like Sam's, was one he'd be using to calm a horse.

Jane sighed. "I never told you guys, but I had a sister..." Jane got teary eyed.

"Had?" Everyone said.

"Yeah, well, I panicked because my sister was in some water like this, riding double with me and the horse spooked. The horse stepped on her. She might have been okay if she wouldn't have been in water when she was stepped on, but she drown. I only broke my finger." Jane rushed every word out, she held up a finger, and she started crying into Bryan's shirt. The finger she held up was her ring finger and it was slightly crooked. "Her name was Lilly..."

"I'm sorry," Everyone whispered. They truly meant it.

"My mom died when I was little." Sam said. "I understand."

"Wait, Bryanna isn't you're mom?" Jane looked up and wiped away her tears.

"No."

"I didn't know that," Jane said.

"Me neither," Katie and Zoey chimed in.

"You didn't?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No, you look enough like you're dad that I just assumed you didn't get any of Bryanna's traits, except the hair. Your hair is like Bryanna's." Zoey shrugged.

"Hmm, I guess I just thought it was common knowledge." Sam shrugged. "Come on Jake, we better get back to Kit."

"Brat, we never let our horses get a drink..." Jake gestured to the horse he was leading.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot..." Sam's voiced trailed off.

"I know," Jake chuckled. He lead his horse toward the water and Sam followed. The horse drank some water, they remounted then headed to Kit.

"Wait for me guys!" Zoey mounted the horse she was riding and followed them.

When they reached Kit he was deep and thought, his brow furrowed hand cradling his chin while his elbow was propped on his saddle horn. "Hey Kit," Zoey cooed.

"Hi Zo," Kit looked up and gave a small smile.

"Thanks for filling in for us, Kit." Jake nodded his thanks.

"No prob man," Kit gave his brother a quick high-five.

"See you guys at dinner." Kit waved and he and Zoey rode away.

"See you," Sam and Jake nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so my profile has pictures of characters. I also I have that question thing about who Jen should be with. Right now Darrell is winning.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**For** LoveBugLilly.

Sam and Jake rode in as everyone else was getting ready to eat the next day. "Sam, Jake, you look tired." Gram said as she scooped them some mashed potatoes. They just nodded and walked away to a log. They plopped down heavily on the log and started eating.

"Jake, I've never seen you look this tired," Wyatt said from across the fire. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened." Sam and Jake were quick to answer. Everyone got a suspicous look on their faces, but they left it alone. Sam and Jake looked at each other nervously, both thinking of what had happened that day.

* * *

><p>"It's hot," Sam fanned herself.<p>

"Sorry," Jake smirked, cockily. Sam stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't help it." He shrugged.

"Shut up," Sam smiled at him.

"What is that?" Jake wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking far off to the distance.

"Huh?" Sam looked too. She saw a flash of white and panicked. "Oh, it's nothing I'm sure." She looked around for something to distract Jake with. "Look at that cloud over there! It looks like a, um, butt?" She pointed to a random cloud. Jake gave her a look that said, 'You're kidding right?' He snorted at the cloud before turning back to the white thing in the distance.

"Brat, it's the Phantom." He looked at her expectantly.

"I know..." Sam sighed, then looked at Jake from under her lashes. "Can we get a closer look? Please Jake?" Sam begged. Ace caught the Phantom's smell and nickered to him. Witch just layed her ears back. Jake pursed his lips.

"Fine," he sighed after a minute. They started riding toward the Phantom. He saw or smelled Ace and Witch and tossed his head and nickered. He trotted toward Sam and Jake, head and tail high. He was a yard from them when he stopped, glared at Jake and reared up. "Idiot," Jake whispered under his breath.

"He is not," Sam breathed back. Taking in as much as she could of the white stud. "He's gorgeous." Jake rolled his eyes. The Phantom stopped glaring at Jake and he trotted over to Ace's side. He rubbed on Ace's side. Sam reached over and ran her hands over the Phantom's back.

"Brat..." Jake warned. Sam glanced at him. He would kill her if she slipped on to the Phantom's back, but he had said he understood once, besides how often did she get to ride the Phantom anymore?

Sam made a split second decision and jumped onto the Phantom's back. He snorted, but stood in place a long while, until Jake spoke. "Get down now Brat, before I have a heart-attack." Jake sounded close to begging. Sam was about to answer when the Phantom took off at a gallop. Jake didn't hesiate to leave the cattle. "D*** horse..." Jake swore under his breath as Witch galloped after the Phantom and Sam.

Sam knew Jake was gonna kill her by the look on his red face. His eyes were hard and his lips were pressed together in a hard line. She decided that worrying about what Jake was going to do to her when she got off was going to make her regret even getting on, but if she didn't worry it would all be worth it. She wasn't going to regret it... "Sorry Jake!" she yelled over her shoulder as the Phantom put on more speed.

"No Brat!" Jake shouted. Witch ran, somewhat annoyed with her master. Sam knew that the Phantom was probably going to the valley, but it was so far away and Jake was behind them.

"Zanzibar, I don't think we should go there..."She whispered. He slowed for half a beat, but than laid on the tracks. He arched toward where the cattle were starting to stray. He started working them like a pro. Sam just held on to his mane as Jake slowed Witch to a stop and watched in amazement. Ace was not as captivated...

The Phantom stopped when all the cattle were walking dutifully the way they were supposed be. Sam's mouth was open in shock as was Jake's. The Phantom stomped his foot impatently. Sam took the hint and climbed down. The Phantom looked at Sam and Jake before taking off. "Did you see that?" Sam walked toward where Jake was on Witch. Witch snapped at Sam when she got close. Jake scolded her.

"No Brat, I went blind and missed it." Jake rolled his eyes. Sam stuck his tongue out him.

"See, he's not a bad horse!" Sam put her hand on her hips.

"Mhmm," Jake nodded. "Ace ran away while you were on your joy-ride." Jake noticed, calmly.

"What?" Sam screeched, looking around wildly.

"Brat, calm it, the cattle are going to scatter if you keep being so loud," he warned.

"Where'd Ace go? My dad is going to kill me if I can't find him!" Sam started pacing as Jake watched, amused. "What?" She snapped at him.

"What is something I'm really good at?" Jake waited.

"Being annoying, running, working with horse, being annoying..." Sam listed.

"And..." Jake pressed. Sam thought a while.

"Tracking!" Sam shouted.

"Stop with the yelling," Jake said, watching the cattle.

"Help me find Ace, please Jake," Sam ignored the be quiet warning.

"We have to have someone ride back here to watch the cattle." Jake said digging out the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, hurry-up and get someone back here." Sam was really impatient.

"Seth..." Jake said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yo?" Seth replied.

"It's Jake, can you come back here and help us?" Jake asked. He reached for Sam's hand. "Come on, the cattle are getting to far ahead. We got to watch them 'til Seth gets here."

"I'm coming Jake," Seth replied.

"Thanks," Jake said.

"Yeah, I know, but what about Ace?" She worried about her little Ace.

"I'll find him, don't worry, but the cattle are our responsibility, we can't let our family lose money 'cause we were looking for a horse that will take five minutes to find." Jake said, waiting for Sam to get on.

"Fine." Sam put her hand in Jake's and pulled herself on to Witch. Witch just huffed, annoyed.

"Hold on," Jake warned. Jake spurred Witch into a trot. Sam wrapped her arms around Jake waist. He couldn't help but smirk. Witch caught up to the cattle and started walking again.

"Would Seth hurry up!" Sam was looking around wildly for Seth or Ace.

"He's right there." Jake pointed.

"Where?" Sam looked to where Jake was pointing.

"Well, he could ride faster..."

"Brat, calm down..." Jake was getting annoyed by Sam's brattiness.

"No, my horse is missing!" Sam was getting annoyed by Jake's Jakeness.

"Stop living up to your nickname!" Jake was ready to throw Sam off Witch.

"Brat? You think I'm being a brat? I'll show you a brat!" Sam was fuming.

"He's right S, you are being a brat," Seth said as he came and rode beside them. He looked at Sam's arms around Jake's waist and he smiled. "Where's Ace?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Jake sighed. "That is if Sam acts her age."

"Sorry...I'm just worried about Ace." Sam whispered.

"It's okay," Jake replied.

"Can we go look for Ace now? Seth's here," Sam asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, come on," Jake turned Witch around.

"Thanks Seth!" Sam yelled over her shoulder to Seth.

"You're welcome!" he yelled back.

"Hold on again," Jake said as he pushed Witch into a lope. Sam wrapped her arms tighter around Jake's waist for she had never unwrapped them after the trotting.

"Thanks for the warning." Sam whispered.

"You're welcome." Jake chuckled. He slowed Witch when he got to the spot he had last seen Ace. He looked at the ground and it only took a second before her picked out Ace's tracks'.

"It won't take long now will it?" Sam calmed down considerably.

"No, I don't suspect it will." Jake drawled. Sam looked at his back in annoyance. Stupid fake drawl, annoyed the heck out of her. She decided not to say anything, because after all he was helping her find her horse. Jake looked in the ground in concentration. He didn't think it would be hard to find Ace and wasn't hard to find the tracks, but he was moving fast. "You know, this might actually take a while," he admitted.

"Crap," Sam put her forehead on the back of Jake's back. "If Dad finds out we're dead."

"We're?" Jake raised an eyebrow, but Sam didn't see that.

"Yes, we're," Sam rolled her eyes.

"You let me get on Z-The Phantom," Sam almost said Zanzibar. She hoped to all hope that Jake didn't hear her.

"Let you?" Jake uncharacteristcally yelped. "I didn't let you, you jumped on and nothing I could have said would have stopped you!"

"You didn't try hard to stop me! You could have grabbed me or something. Told me you would have told my dad, but no you just said, 'Brat' in that annoying voice of your's!" Sam replied, stubbornly.

"Oh yeah, I could defiantly have stopped you! Not!" Jake growled the last part. "Brat, you are the most stubborn person I know."

"I'm not stubborn!" Sam argued.

"Yes, you are!" Jake replied.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Got you!" Jake smirked, smugly, but Sam didn't see.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled. She stayed quiet as Jake studied the tracks.

"He stopped loping here." Jake pointed at the ground. Sam nodded, but Jake didn't see. "Aw, come on brat, talk to me." She shook her head. He felt her hair hit his back and sighed. "Brat, you know I can't see your head."

"I know," Sam sighed.

"Stop pouting, I think I see Ace." Jake pointed. Sam tried to look over Jake's shoulder for Ace, but he was too tall.

"I can't see him, you're too tall!" Sam exclaimed. Jake sighed, put his arm back and some how pulled Sam in front of him. It wasn't graceful and it kinda hurt, but the main thing was she could see her horse. And be in Jake's arms, but she ignored the part of her that enjoyed that... "Um, yeah," She looked at what Jake thought was Ace. "Yeah, that's Ace!" She nodded frivously.

"Okay, um, let's go get him." Jake nodded. He put his arms around Sam to hold the reins. He felt something tighten automatically. **(Author Note:His legs around Witch. Duh! Gosh, you dirty minded people!)** Witch took off into a lope. Sam's hair whipped Jake's face and it stung, but he didn't say anything. Ace looked up and saw them riding toward them and took off.

"Ace..." Sam sighed and shook her head, giving Jake a good whip with her ponytail. Witch caught up with Ace in no time. Jake leaned over and grabbed Ace's reins.

"Whoa." He gave a small tug on the reins and Ace slowed to a trot, Witch stopped though. Jake was pulled off and Sam too. They both tumbled to the desert floor. They rolled to a stop. Ace and Witch both stopped and looked at them. Jake was immediatly at Sam's side. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Are you seeing double? What's my name? How old are you? What's your horses name? What's your name? What's your grandma's name? What month is it? What's my nickname for you?" Jake asked the questions that were common for checking for concussions. **(Author Note: My dad is a firefighter, this is how he checks me for concussions.)**

"I'm fine," Sam sat up and rubbed her arm.

"Answer the questions," Jake ordered.

"I can't remember them all you rambled them off so fast," Sam grumbled.

"Memory loss.." Jake mumbled, worriedly. "Please try and answer the questions as best you can." She could see the worry in his eyes and she started rambling off the answers.

"I didn't hit my head. I'm not seeing double. Your name is Jake. I have a horse name Ace and a horse name Temptest. I'm grandma is Grace. It's June. Your nickname for me is brat. Did I miss any?" Sam asked.

"The common ones, but the ones you definitely wouldn't remember if you had a concussion you knew the answers to, so your fine," Jake smiled. Ace and Witch were munching on some grass. Jake stood up grabbed their trailing reins. He handed Sam Ace's reins. "Come on, we have to get back to work."

"I know," Sam stood up slowly and dusted her bottom off. Jake glanced at it and sighed thoughtfully before mentally scolding himself. Jake swung onto Witch and looked down at Sam expectantly. She put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up. "Um, which way do we go?" Sam asked looking around.

"Your sense of directions suck," Jake chuckled, "That way." He pointed north east.

"Well, it doesn't matter if I get lost 'cause you'll always find me." She smiled.

"I might not always be around to find you though," Jake frowned and in turn, Sam frowned.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"You might not always want me to find you," He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jake shook his head.

"I don't think that'll happen. I think I'll always want you to find me." Sam smiled hopefully.

"I hope your right," Jake replied with a nod.

"Jake, do you think your still gonna call Brat when we're old and married?" Sam asked. She didn't mean it to sound like she was going to marry Jake, but that they'd be married, to someone, not necessarily each other. Though, the thought of them married to each other didn't bother her.

"Yeah, probably," Jake nodded, he started thinking of the 'we're' and how he loved that sounded, but he decided to think about it later when he was alone and didn't have to worry about someone reading his expression.

"Do think Seth will still call me S?"

"Probably," he nodded. "We'll all probably still call you by your nicknames." Sam nodded. They rode and thought silently to themselves until they found Seth.

"Hey Jakers, S, I'm gonna leave you to you're job." Seth started to ride away, but stopped. "What are you two thinking about?"

"Being old," They both came up with. Well, it was somewhat true. They we're older in their 'fantasies', you could say.

"Oh, okay, well see ya," Seth waved and rode away.

"What's being old like in your mind?" Sam asked.

"Horses, a dog, a ranch, a few cats, a old pick-up, a wife, and three kids." Jake summed up everything he had thought of.

"That's just how I imagined being old!" Sam exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

"A wife?" Jake teased.

"Okay, except that part, that part was a husband." Sam smiled. They both frowned at the same time.

"Who's your husband?" Jake asked at the same time Sam asked, "Who's your wife?"

"Um," They both blushed.

"I didn't really pay attention to her," Jake shrugged. What a lie! He payed a ton of attention to her, his Brat.

"Yeah, me neither," She also lied. She payed Jake plenty of attention. They rode in silence until dinner.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm going to bed." Sam walked to her tent and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.<p>

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed too." Jake walked to his tent and crashed.

"They must have had an interesting day..." Gram mussed.

"Take them off tonight's night shift," Wyatt said to Dallas.

"Will do," Dallas nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**For** Daughterof8.

* * *

><p>Zoey ran toward where everyone was packing up. "They're here! They're here!" Kit grabbed Zoey's waist and kissed her lips.<p>

"Who's here?" He asked looking down at her.

"The girls!" Zoey squirmed in Kit's arms.

"Oh," everyone nodded.

"So that means we can go dress shopping and have a party..." Zoey looked at Jen, Sam, and Katie. They squealed and started talking amongst themselves.

"You've never told us what 'the girls' names are." Quinn said, suddenly.

"Oh, Eleanor and Elise." Zoey answered, quickly.

"'Kay."

"Is Dylan and his girlfriend here, too?" Kit asked.

"Yeah." Zoey nodded.

"I forget, what's her name?" Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Machelle," Zoey answered.

"Okay." Kit nodded.

"Does this mean we can have the bachlor party tonight?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kit grinned.

"Yes! This is going to be a wild night!" Quinn whooped. Everyone smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone piled into a car the guys in one and the girls in another. "Man, this is going to be awesome!" Quinn exclaimed from the back.

"It can't be that awesome, none of us are old enough to drink." Dylan, Zoey's brother, rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I know Sam is a bridesmaid, but do you think she should be going?" Jake said, suddenly.

"Jake, like Dylan said, there's no alchol or anything." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"But there could be other things..." Jake pointed out, worriedly.

"Like?" Quinn said.

"Like..." Jake thought a minute. "Male strippers...and discussion she shouldn't hear..."

"Male strippers?" Kit laughed with everyone. "Really Jake?" He rolled his eyes.

"Think about it!" Jake exclaimed, exasperated.

"What do you think they discuss?" Adam raised and eyebrow and Jake glared. "I'm serious Jake!"

"You know they could about stuff that no one under 16 should hear." Jake felt like he was 10. He was letting his brothers get to him.

"I seriously want to know what you think that stuff is," Seth said, honestly.

"They could talk about sex and stuff that goes with it," Jake explained.

"What goes with sex?" Dylan said, curiously. Jake was getting really annoyed. "

I'm done, forget it," Jake sighed.

"Jake, I made Zoey promise no strippers when she made me promise no strippers." Kit smiled. "I don't think you have to worry about Sam hearing stuff she shouldn't hear."

"Why not?" Jake demanded, not convinced.

"None of the girls would to like that even if she wasn't there," Kit explained with a shrug. "Besides she'll be exposed to the stuff soon enough."

"She's only 13! She shouldn't know that stuff," Jake exclaimed.

"I agree, but we have no control over what she learns." Seth shook his head with a shrug.

"I know..." Jake sighed.

"Now that that's over..." Quinn rubbed his hands together evilly.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Football!"

"Baseball!"

"Basketball!"

"Hockey!"

"We could do them all..." Adam suggested. Everyone nodded.

"We could...," they nodded.

* * *

><p><em>With the girls...<em>

* * *

><p>"Sam...truth or dare?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow. They were hanging out at Jane's since the boys said they'd probably hang at the Elys'.<p>

"Dare..." Sam decided after a minute of hesitation. They were playing in Jane's room. There were already pictures of the Elys and Sam on her wall, but most of the pictures of Jane and Lilly. Every wall was covered in pictures of her and her sister. Some just Lilly.

"I dare you to tell me who you like," Jane smiled, wickedly. Sam starred at her a minute than got a minute. She was not going to tell Jane who she liked. Nope, she hardly admitted it to herself. Sam crawled over to Jane and whispered. "I've liked Bryan since he kissed me on round up." Jane looked at Sam. Hatred, anger, sadness, and emense heart break covered her face. Sam backed up. "Just kidding!" She said when Jane looked like she was about to cry. Jane got a shocked look on her face.

"You had me going!" She laughed. "But seriously?" Sam sighed and whispered in Jane's ear her answer.

"Jake." Jane just smiled, satisfied. "Eleanor, truth or dare?" Sam looked at the strawberry blonde with pale skin and forest green hair. Eleanor smiled.

"Truth."

"What is your favorite movie?" Sam asked.

"The Lady in Black," She answered, immediately. "Elise?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us your strangest dream," Eleanor smiled. "Well, once I had a dream that a teacher in our school. Our science teacher, a very serious man, was sticking pictures up at the elemantry school and licking them. He was dancing around too. He saw me than I said not to worry because one time my dad caught me trying to lick my elbow..." Elise blushed. Everybody laughed.

"We've been playing this a long time," Katie commented 5 minutes later. "I think we should do something else." Everyone nodded.

"We could..." Machelle thought a minute, "tell stories of us with Zoey..." she suggested. "Or Kit..." Then added. "Or both of them together." Machelle had extremely dark brown hair almost black.

"Oh boy," Zoey shook her head. "This could be embarrassing." She laughed.

"Well, I haven't know either of them that long so..." Jane just smiled. "I'll listen."

"Who wants to go first?" Zoey smiled. She looked extremely interested

"I will!" Machelle raised her hand. "So Dylan and I were talking in the barn once. It was raining outside and we looked outside after hearing laughing." She paused for effect. Zoey smiled, obviously knowing what was about to be said. "We saw Zoey running around and jumping in puddles. Kit was just watching, but she started pouting and he sighed." Zoey started laughing. "Then chased her around in the rain. When he caugfht her he picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her. It was so cute!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go next!" Sam raised her hand. "So I was about..." She thought a minute. "6...and I was at the Elys'. Jake had told me I was the most annoying person in the person in the world and the biggest brat he'd ever met and told me never to speak to him again." Everyone looked at Sam apologetically, but she just continued with her story. "So I was crying in a corner in the barn and Kit had come looking after a while. He found me and asked what was wrong. I told him." She smiled. "He picked me up on his lap and rocked me back and forth. He told me that Jake was a stupid idiot that didn't know what a great little friend he had. Then when he had cheered me up he gave me a piggy back ride and we went and found Jake and Kit told him if he ever pulled that crap again he'd beat the snot out of him." She laughed with everyone else.

"Oh! I have one!" Elise smiled. "Zoey was babysitting us and we were watching a Princess movie. When the movie ws over she told us that we were princesses and that we need to find the prince for us..." She paused. "but not 'til we were 30." Everyone burst out laughing. "Eleanor and I giggled for hours about that one!" She shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip to wedding...<em>

* * *

><p>"Go, go, go!" The wedding planner was pushing couples up the isle. Dylan and Machelle and Nathan and Katie were already at the end of the aisle. Adam and Elise were almost there. Seth and Eleanor were starting down the aisle. Bryan and Jane were waiting patently for their turn with Sam and Jake.<p>

It was the perfect day for an outdoor wedding. Sam noticed as she looked around. Warm, but not hot. Breezy, but not windy. Bright, but not to bright that there'd be a problem with glares in pictures.

They were at a flower garden in Darton that was specifactally for weddings and such events. Sam looked down at her dress. It was a simple pretty red dress and it looked a lot like Zoey's dress.

"Brat," Jake started tugging Sam down the aisle. They smiled as the walked down the aisle. "You look good..." Jake whispered


	20. Chapter 20

**The last one was for **Daughterof8** This one is for** A guest. **By the way guys...I'm going to a camp soon...NO ELECTRONICS! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

* * *

><p><em>"You look good...'<em>

* * *

><p>Sam's eye flew to his face.<p>

He just smirked and looked ahead. Sam turned and smiled at the camera and then let go of Jake to go to her spot. Kit was fidgeting around where he stood at the alter, nervously looking at Zoey's point of entrance.

The Grand March started playing and everybody stood.

Zoey and her parents entered. Her mom was on her left and her father on the right. Zoey's mom had tears in her eyes and her dad was smiling sadly. The bride herself was smiling brightly at Kit.

Kit looked her in the eyes and his smile broadened, his eyes lighting up as he took her in. She self-consciously looked down, but still smiled.

When she and her parents got to the end of the aisle, she hugged and kissed her mother and father. Her father looked at Kit and something was silently said. Kit nodded, serious, before reaching for Zoey's hand. She let got of her fathers and reached for Kit's as her parents sat down with tears in their eyes.

"Everyone may be seated." The pastor smiled. Quinn sat down cross-legged on the ground. Which of course he wasn't supposed to...

"Quinn, get up right now!" Maxine hissed. Everyone chuckled as Quinn reluctantly got up.

"We are gather here to day..." The happy couple didn't hear anything else until the end. "You may kiss the bride!"

Kit bent down and kissed Zoey, sweetly, on the lips. When they pulled away with smiles everyone cheered.

"That' a boy, Kit!" Bryan whooped.

"For the first time everyone...I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Kit Ely!" Everyone cheered as the headed down the aisle. Sam and Jake waited for the their turn to head down the aisle, too.

"I liked the ceremony." Sam said as the got in the car to get to the reception.

"Yeah, it was nice." Jake nodded as he drove.

"Do you think we're going to be up late?" Sam cocked her head to the side.

"Oh yeah." Jake nodded without hesitation. "No doubt about it."

"Do you think you're going to do any dancing?" Sam evenly asked. Jake looked at her like she was crazy, then smiled.

"Depends if the right girl asks..." He looked at the road, smirking his tomcat lying in the sun smirk, his mustang eyes twinkling. "Are you going to?"

"Probably," Sam admitted. "I never did dance with Pepper at Gram and Dallas's."

"Mm, is that the only person you're thinking of going to dance with?" Jake turned a corner after looking both ways.

"I'll probably dance with your brothers, Darrel, my dad, Dallas, Gram, Bryanna, the girls, and..." Sam hesitated and Jake glanced at her, questioningly. "you..." Jake smirked at her and she giggled.

"Be careful with Darrel and my brothers..." Jake warned, kind of awkwardly.

"Why?" Sam demanded.

"They can get a little..." Jake searched for the word. "Hands-y..." he offered.

"Is that even a word?" Sam laughed.

"I don't know, but if it is it describes Quinn, Bryan, and Darrel." Jake chuckled as he parked his pick-up.

"Okay, I'll be careful." Sam rolled her eyes as she climbed out. "You look good too...by the way..." She walked inside the building as Jake stood, starring at her. He just stood there for a minute before getting composed and following.

They both sat down in their spots, which were next to each other, and didn't say anything for a long time. "Are you looking forward to being an uncle?" Sam whispered, because Dylan was sitting near by and he didn't know and probably never would.

"Yeah, actually I am." Jake nodded.

"That's all you're going to say? 'Yeah, actually I am,' Wow..." Sam shook her head.

"What do you want me to say? 'Omg! I'm so super happy! You can't even begin to believe how happy!'" Jake questioned. Sam burst out laughing at his little "excited" spout.

"No," she shook her head as she laughed. "I just wanted to know if you were like planning on teaching him stuff or something." Sam said when she was done laughing.

"I don't think it's gunna' be a 'him'," Jake stated. Sam raised an eyebrow. "I had a dream that it was s girl." Jake shrugged.

"Oh," Sam nodded, unconvinced. "Well, I think it's gunna' be a boy."

"No, it's a girl." Jake shook his head.

"I bet it's a boy." Sam stuck out her hand.

"You're on," Jake shook her hand.

"What are you two betting on?" Dylan asked.

"Um," Sam looked at Jake, wildly.

"We're betting on who's horse is faster," Jake lied, smoothly.

"Oh, well you're Kit's brother so I'd say yours is." Dylan turned away. Jake glowered.

"You're Kit's brother..." he grumbled. "No, he's my brother..."

"You're his brother too..." Sam pointed out and Jake glared.

"You know what I mean." Jake crossed his arms. "I'm better with horses."

"Yeah, but he's obviously more mature." Sam rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake questioned.

"He wouldn't get worked up over this," Sam explained, smiling when Jake glared.

"I'm not getting worked up. I'm just saying." Jake shrugged.

"Sure." Sam shook her head she chuckled at him.

"Well." Jake turned away.

"I think it's speech time!" Quinn announced as he got a microphone. Everybody looked at him. "I'm not the best man or anything, but I still want to say something." Kit and Zoey smiled and looked at him expectantly. "So, when I first found out you two were getting married. I was kinda' upset. You guys know why, but now I'm super happy and can't wait to see how everything turns out. I love you guys and I hope you live happily ever after." Quinn smiled and handed the mic to Nate. Everyone chuckled at Quinn and clapped.

"I don't know much about marriage or love, obviously, so I don't know what to say other than I wish you both luck, health and prosperity." everyone clapped as he handed the mic to Adam as the waiters started coming out with food.

"I have even less idea what to say, but I did hear some advice that I think is really good. 'Never go to bed mad.'" Adam handed the mic to Seth as people laughed, lightly.

"Well, when I first heard Kit talking about Zoey I knew he was going to marry her unless she didn't want to, but then when I saw them together, and I knew. So of course, I know they're perfect for each other." Seth handed Bryan the mic.

"Sometimes they're disgustingly romantic and I just want to beat them, but at the same time, I wish I had that. I hope someday I will and then Kit can tell me how disgustingly romantic we are." Bryan looked at Jane most of the time.

"Will do." Kit chuckled as Zoey snuggled into his side.

Dylan stood up like the rest had. "I have to say I was pretty ** when I first found out about my best friend was dating my sister. Maybe it was the way I found out." he looked at them and they blushed. "A brother isn't exactly happy to find his sister making out with his best friend in a closet..." everybody laughed as Zoey hide her face in Kit's shoulder. "But then after about a week of not talking to either of them I realized that they really loved each other, and even if I didn't approve of them, they would stay together." he smiled. "I'm really happy now and I realize that if I want anyone with my sister, it's Kit. Love you guys."

Jake got the mic and looked at it as he stood up. "Um, This is actually the first time I have made a speech and it is true when they say that's its nerve racking. I only feel slightly better knowing that I am not the only person in the room who is apprehensive, but then again, she has just married my brother." everyone chuckled at Jake's humor. "Um, yeah, I hope that they're happy together and they have a good life together 'til the end." everyone clapped. "You're turn, Brat." everyone chuckled when Sam smacked his arm. Everyone had their food and they started eating as they listened.

"Well, I've known Kit since I was a baby and he had always been one to have a girl at his side. She normally didn't stick around long. So when I saw him again for the first time in three years and he said that he found the one. Not his exact words, but to say I was surprised is an understatement. I was shocked, but I know that they really love each other." Sam handed the mic to Katie.

"I can tell they love each other when they look at each other and I wish them luck." She handed the mic down to Jane.

"Unlike Bryan, I find them very romantic and not it all disgusting." She glared at Bryan and he smiled. "They are one of my favorite couples. Which really isn't hard to be, but...you know." she shrugged. "I can see loads of laughter and happiness in their future." everyone clapped as she handed the mic to Michelle.

"So, I really love both of them and hope that they stay together forever and I can't wait until they have kids!" everyone who knew got a startled look, but quickly covered it with a gentle smile. "They'll be adorable! I better be a godparent, but no rush or anything..." She smiled and handed Eleanor the mic.

"Zoey is amazing and deserves someone as amazing as her and I think she found that in Kit. I love you guys, good luck." She handed it over to Elise.

"I agree with everyone, but I'd like to add that if Kit ever hurts her I will hurt him." everyone laughed, but she was serious.

"Same goes for us! Except like visa versa and we wouldn't like hit her or anything, but you know," Quinn yelled as everyone laughed.

"Thanks for the speeches guys, they were all very sweet." Zoey stood with Kit.

"Yeah, we really appreciate them, they were good considering most of you pulled them out of your butt." Kit looked at his brothers who smiled, cheekily. "But it's the thought that counts." he smirked.

"We want to thank everyone for coming, thank you. It means a lot to us." Zoey smiled. She sat down, as so did Kit. Everyone clapped and someone started clicking their glass and everyone joined. Kit grabbed Zoey and kissed her. She kissed back, then they broke apart.


	21. Chapter 21

"Pepper," Sam tapped Pepper's shoulder, "we never danced at Gram and Dallas' wedding..."

"You're right," Pepper stood up and led Sam to the dance floor. They danced for one song then Sam danced with her dad, Dallas, Kit, Zoey, Jane, Jen, and Katie.

"My turn!" Quinn ran over when a more suggestive song came on.

"Jake was right," Sam mumbled as Quinn danced around, wildly. He was actually a very good dancer, but like Jake said, 'Hands-y'

"Well that was fun Sammy," Quinn patter her head. "You kept up pretty well. I call the next dirty song!" he said as he walked away. Then she danced with Bryan, Nate, Seth, and Adam.

"Jeez, I'm tired," Sam plopped down in her seat.

"Well, yeah, you danced for like an hour," Jake rolled his eyes. "Do you have one more dance in you?"

"Mhm," Sam thought a minute. "I suppose." She stood and walked to the dance floor, Jake following. She listened to the song it was kinda fast. _It was Just To See You Smile by. Tim McGraw_. Jake hummed along as Sam sang along, quietly.

Bryanna motioned to Sam and Jake with her head and Wyatt looked. He watched them as he danced with his wife. "They like each other, Wyatt."

"I know," he sighed.

"Well, wouldn't you rather she be with Jake than with some idiot?" Bryanna asked. Wyatt nodded as the song ended.

* * *

><p><em>~Time Skip. 1 month later~<em>

* * *

><p>Maxine and Luke were going in to hear the baby's heart beat. Kit and Zoey were going with them. Zoey and Maxine were bouncing off the walls with excitement. Kit was too, just less noticeably. Luke was the most calm and yet even he was excited enough for people to notice. "Bye. See you guys later." Maxine waved to 6 of her 7 sons plus Sam, Jane, and Darrel as she headed out the door following Kit, Zoey and Luke.<p>

"Bye," they waved back. The pick up pulled out of the drive way. Quinn smiled, sneakily.

"Alright we have about six hours. The two hours there and two back plus who knows how long it'll take at the hospital, so let's go." Quinn said, walking out the door the others trailing. "Go get the stuff." They went to the barn and got the paint and tools, they threw it in the back of Quinn's pick-up. They all hopped into the different vehicles and drove to Kit and Zoey's house.

They had gotten a house near by, deciding that rodeo was not the life for them at a moment, but we're planning on getting back into it when their child was older. They also decided when they got back into it they we're moving to Texas. Though Kit's family and friends were extremely sad about it Zoey's family was ecstatic. Zoey's family knew that she was pregnant...now. They didn't know, and never would, that Zoey was pregnant before the wedding.

"Alright, Jake, Darrel you have the bathrooms. Sam has the instructions on what to do with it," Quinn said handing them the paint buckets and brushes. They went to Sam grabbed the instructions and went to one of the bathrooms. "Nate, Seth you have the living room. Sam has your instructions," Quinn barked. They grabbed the tools they'd need and headed out. "Bryan and Adam you're in charge of the kitchen and dining room." They got their tools and set to work. "Sam and Jane you take care of bedrooms," They marched out. "I have everything else," Quinn sighed; everything else consisted of pulling weeds in the garden and helping everyone else if needed. The garden was last on the list of things to do, so he was going to help move what little furniture there was into the tiny barn in the yard.

Luckily the only rooms with furniture were the living room, dining room, and Kit and Zoey's bed room. Nate and Seth were already carrying out the couch as Quinn entered. An arm chair, TV, and TV stand were the only things left. Quinn picked up the arm chair and carried it out to the barn where Nate and Seth were.

"Now the T.V and T.V stand. We got it Quinn. Could you start taping tough?" Nate asked.

"Well, I probably need to help Sam and Jane with beds," Quinn said.

"Yeah, probably," Nate nodded. Quinn went back to the house to help. He entered the bedroom. He had forgotten Kit and Zoey just slept on a mattress. That's why after everything here was done they'd head home get Kit's bed set and bring it here.

"Guess you guys don't need help with that," Quinn shrugged as they worked the mattress threw the door.

"Opening doors would be helpful," Jane said. Quinn nodded and did as they asked.

"Thanks Quinn," Jane and Sam said.

"Yup," Quinn walked away to go see if Bryan and Adam needed help. "Need any help?"

"Could you help with the table and chairs?" Bryan asked.

"Sure," Quinn said, helping with the table. They carried the table out to the barn.

"Quinn!" Sam called. Quinn went back to Kit and Zoey's bedroom. "Quinn, can you tape the baby's room while we tape in here?"

"Sure, do you want me to paint it too?" Quinn asked, helpfully.

"NO!" Jane and Sam yelled at the same time.

"What? Why can't I?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"We want to paint that! It's going to be so fun! We have great plans for it!" Jane explained.

"Right, we're going to paint animals on the walls." Sam added.

"Well, that'll take a while. I'll take over this room if you want to get started on the baby's room." Quinn offered.

"Yeah," Jane and Sam ran out the door to the baby's room. "Love ya Quinn!"

"Love you guys too!" Quinn laughed. He loved his 'sisters'. He couldn't wait until Bryan and Jake actually made them his sisters. Well in-laws and they should probably start dating the girls. He looked at the instructions for the bedroom. One wall was to be painted forest green, one cranberry red wall, and two cream walls.

Kit had always liked that shade of green. Quinn guessed red was Zoey's. He finished taping the room and started painting the red wall first.

* * *

><p>Jake and Darrel were in charge of bathroom. They each took one. Jake had the biggest one. Darrel, obviously, had the smallest. Jake's bathroom was to be painted navy blue on the wall with the mirror, the other three white. Jake knew that Sam and Jane had bought some accent pieces that had light pink on them. He had to admit that Jane and Sam had done a great job finding out what Zoey wanted. He started painting the navy wall.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~In the tiny bathroom.~<em>

* * *

><p>Darrel looked at the tiny bathroom and the instructions for it. He was to paint it white. Then when it was dry he'd take glass jars dip the rims in different shades of blues then stick the rims of the jars on the wall, like a stamp. It'd leave a circle that was to look like a bubble. He set to work.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~In the living room.~<em>

* * *

><p>Nate and Seth read their instructions. A light blue wall, a chocolate brown wall next to it, and a light lime green next to that. The wall with the TV was to be white. They nodded their approval.<p>

"I call the white and green wall," Nate smiled.

"I wanted brown and blue anyway," Seth said. They started painting.

* * *

><p><em>~In the dining room and kitchen.~<em>

* * *

><p>Bryan told Adam, "I'll do the dining room." Adam nodded. Bryan looked at the dining room instruction. One periwinkle wall, one very light yellow wall was what the instructions said. The dining room was connected to the kitchen, so there were only two walls. Adam didn't have much to do because the cabinets and tiling was covering most of the walls. The tiling was black, grey, and white so the wall was to be red on the far wall. The other walls white.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~The baby's room.~<em>

* * *

><p>Sam and Jane were having fun painting. "Let's make it a horse pasture! The baby will grow up with horses. Maybe, we could put a few cows in a pasture," Jane smiled.<p>

"Yeah, one wall a horse pasture, one wall cattle, and one wall a wild horse herd. The other wall can be of the range," Sam thought.

"I'll do the pasture horses. You can pick two and I'll just do the one you don't," Jane told Sam.

"I'll do the wild horse herd and the range. I know the range better. You can do the cattle," Sam decided.

"Okay, they have to look friendly, let's not do them too realistic. We're going for cute and cuddle not powerful and dangerous," Jane reminded Sam.

"Yeah, oh, I got an idea. On the range wall I could put the lyrics for home on the range after it dries!" Sam thought.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing Sam!" Jane high-fived Sam.

"Let's get to work. The range wall should be by the cattle and the wild horses' wall. I think the cattle should be on the smallest wall, so the wall with the closet. The range wall can be the wall with the door. The wall with the saddle horse should be on the wall with the window because when they look out the window they'll see the real horses," Jane decided.

"That leaves the biggest wall for the wild herd!" Sam exclaimed. "I know. I thought you'd appreciate that. Besides, Zoey seems to want a mustang. Kit has mentioned getting one too and training it for the baby to ride when it's old enough," Jane explained "Now let's get to work this is going to take all the time we have left!"

"How much time is that?" Sam asked setting to work on the wild horse wall.

"About five and a half hours," Jane said as she got to work on the pasture horse wall.

* * *

><p><em>~In Kit and Zoey's bed room. Hour time skip~<em>

* * *

><p>Quinn finished the red wall and set to work on the green wall. He looked at his watch. He'd finish in time, but what about everyone else. He set down his brush. He went to the living room first. They'd finish. They'd probably finish before Quinn did. Then they could help everyone else for a while then move the furniture in.<p>

Maybe they could go home and get Kit's bed set. He looked in the dining and kitchen. Adam would finish. Heck, he almost was finished. "Adam when you're done in here can you go can you help Nate and Seth?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, sure," Adam answered.

"Then when you guys are done in the living room I need you to go back home and get Kit's bed set. Let me know before you go," Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Adam nodded.

"Thanks," Quinn went to one of the bathrooms and found Darrell. "How's it going?"

"I'm just waiting for the white paint to dry before I start with the bubbles." Darrel explained.

"Well, that'll take a while. Why don't you help me paint Kit and Zoey's bedroom?" Quinn asked. "You'll have something to do and I'll get done sooner."

"Sure," Darrel agreed.

"I'm just going to see if everyone will finish in time," Quinn said, walking toward the other bathroom.

"Hey," Jake said, looking up. "I'm almost done, with this wall," Jake said, pointing at the navy wall.

"Good," Quinn nodded. He walked away. Darrel trailing behind. The stopped in the baby's room. "What's going on in here?" The girls explained. "Oh, when the range dries find someone to paint the song on it. You'll still be busy with everything else."

"Alright," they agreed.

"Okay, get to work on those cream walls please," Quinn instructed when he and Darrel entered Kit and Zoey's room.

"Yes sir," Darrel mocked. "You've taken control of this whole thing," he said after a while.

"I just want to make it up to Kit for the way I treated him," Quinn explained.

"I heard you were meaner to your mom than Kit," Darrel said, as he painted.

"I guess, but what I'm I supposed to do for her?"

"Make something for the baby," Darrel suggested.

"Like?"

"Make a rocking chair for your mom to rock the baby in!" Darrel said, just thinking of it.

"I always was good at wood shop. Okay, I will. Later," Quinn nodded as he painted the green wall.

* * *

><p><em>~In the baby's room. Hour time skip ~<em>

* * *

><p>"This is looking good! I think I need one more horse though," Jane said, stepping back to admire her work.<p>

"You have all the Ely's horses or the main ones. Plus Ace, Crick, and Ringer," Sam smiled. "You got Witch perfect!" Jane had, Witch was standing away from the rest of the horses. "You are so painting my baby's room when I have one!" Sam exclaimed.

"On one condition," Jane smiled.

"Anything," Sam smiled.

"Jake's the father," Jane smirked, evily. Sam started to say something, but stopped.

"We'll see," Sam sighed.

"Yes, we will." Jane laughed as she finishes the horse she'd been painting. It was a little palomino foal. "I saw Kit eyeing one like this at the BLM place. That's when he said he'd thought he'd train one for his baby."

"That'd be cool!" Sam smiled. Jane nodded.

* * *

><p><em> ~In the kitchen.~<em>

* * *

><p>Adam finished the kitchen and looked at the time. "We still have an two hours!"<p>

"Oh, really?" Bryan asked, looking at Adam as finished. Adam nodded.

"I'm going to help Seth and Nate with the living room now," Adam said as he left the room "Hey guys, Quinn said to help you guys in here so we can go and get Kit's bed set sooner," they nodded. They were finishing up on the long walls in the room.

"We're just about done," Seth said. "Give us a minute and then we'll head out." Adam nodded.

* * *

><p><em>~5 minutes before Maxine, Luke, Kit, and Zoey get back.~<em>

* * *

><p>"That dang bed frame was flipping heavy." Adam wiped his brow. Everyone was sitting on the steps out side looking at the work they had just finished in the garden. Except Adam, Nate, and Seth had gotten the bed frame and put it in, so they weren't covered in dirt like everyone else.<p>

"Yeah, well at least you're not covered in dirt like the rest of us." Jane said, brushing off Sam's back.

"You guys had a dirt fight though! What do you expect!" Seth laughed.

"He has a point..." Sam shrugged.

"Well," Seth put his hands on his hips. "don't I always have a point?"

"Well..." everyone trailed off.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed, laughing. Everyone laughed, merrily.

"I can't wait to see they're expression!" Adam smiled.

The Elys then got into a fight over who would be a godfather.

"Guys, shut up! There they are!" Darrell pointed down the road. Sure enough, the pick-up was coming down the road, extremely slowly. Everyone bounced up and smiled when Luke parked. Everyone fidgeted when no one got out.

When they did get out...


	22. Chapter 22

_When they did get out..._

* * *

><p>When they did get out Maxine and Zoey were in tears while Kit and Luke just looked daze. Everyone on the steps looked at each other, questioningly as they made there way to the others.<p>

"What's wrong?" Seth asked with a little worry evident in his voice.

"You're mother had a miscarrige." Luke answered, no emotion in his voice, but a tear slipped down his face as he put his arm around his crying wife. Everyone looked at each other, wildly. Maxine opened her arms and everyone tried to go into them. It became a huge group hug. Sam clutched onto Jake and he hugged her back as the tears streamed down her face. Jake hugged his dad with one arm, the other was around Sam.

"We're going for a ride tomorrow."Sam whispered to Jake. He nodded.

"Just us." He said. She nodded.

"Um, well, Kit, Zoey," Seth wiped his eyes even though there were no tears. "We, um, have a surprise for you." He walked to the house door and gave a half-heartedly smile. Kit and Zoey smiled the same way as everyone else, half-heartedly. They followed everyone else in.

"Wow!" Zoey exclaimed when she saw the kitchen and dining room. "It's even the right colors! How'd you-Sam, Jane...did you do this?" She smiled at them. Jane and Sam shook there heads.

"We got the information, but Quinn did everything else. He paid for paint, he got us organized, he's behind it all." Sam said from Jake's side. She hadn't really thought about the fact she was still hugging Jake. It felt so natural that Jake didn't notice either, but everyone else did, though they choose not to make a big deal about it.

"Thank you, Quinn." Zoey hugged Quinn's middle. He hugged her back, gently. Kit gave him a man hug after Zoey moved.

"Now let's see everything else!" Seth smiled. "As you can see these colors work very well together! Nice choice Zoey!" Seth commented on everything like a TV host would.

"Oh my f*eaking gosh..." Kit said as they entered the baby's room.

"Kit, language." Maxine scolded, half-heartedly.

"Sorry Mom," He sighed. Darrell snickered in the corner. Kit gave him a glare.

"Wow this is amazing!" Zoey gushed, touching the wall, tenderly. "Who did this room?"

Sam and Jane smiled, proudly, and held up their hands. "We did,"

"It's amazing girls! Thank you!" Zoey hugged them tight.

"You're welcome," They smiled.

"It's getting late. I think we should all head home." Maxine suggested. Everyone agreed and hugged Maxine and Zoey before leaving.

"I'll give you a ride home." Jake offered Sam.

"Thanks," She smiled and hopped in his truck. As they rode along Sam waited for Jake to say something, but of course Jake being Jake didn't. "So..." Sam started.

"What?" Jake turned to her.

"How are you feeling about the baby and all?" Sam asked, trying not to cry. She hadn't lost the baby, well actually in a way she had, but she was crushed. She had been thinking she was going to be the god mother to a cute little baby Ely and she was going to baby-sit all the time. She was going to help teach the baby about horses and make sure that it liked mustangs. She was going to tell that baby magical stories about the phantom and now...she wasn't.

Jake was silent for 3 minutes and Sam swore she could see in sadness in Jake's eyes for a second. Though he'd never admit it he had been really excited about the kid. He was going to teach that kid everything it needed to know about horses and more. He was going to be it's favorite big brother. He was going to make it a good track runner like himself. He was going to make that kid the 2nd fastest, 2nd best horseman in the family. Jake being 1st. "Disappointed," Jake decided that was a good word.

"Me too," Sam sighed. "What time do you want to meet tomorrow and ride?"

"8ish," Jake answered.

"'kay," Sam said as they pulled into River Bend. "See you tomorrow Jake." She got out.

"Bye Brat." Jake pulled away.

"Hi Sam," Bryanna said.

"Maxine lost the baby." Sam blurted.

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible!" Bryanna wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, Jake and I are going riding tomorrow." Sam walked toward the stairs.

"Okay, Sam are you okay?" Bryana asked.

"No, I'm sad, about the baby." Sam sighed and walked up the steps to her bedroom. Bryanna let Sam go upstairs and be by herself. She drifted off to sleep and before long the morning sunlight was coming in threw her window.

"Brat, hurry up! It's already 8!" Jake flung open her bedroom door. Sam was so startled she flew out of bed. She looked at Jake from the floor as he laughed at her with his deep laugh.

"Jake! You butt, get out!" She said grumpily, her arms crossed. He left the room, chuckling. Sam raced around her room, flinging off her clothes and putting on a new outfit. Though it was pretty much the same as before dark blue jeans and a red v-neck shirt.

"Hurry up, Brat..." Jake said form outside the door.

"Shut up Jake!" She said as she flung open the door. She walked to the bathroom and quick put her hair in a pony-tail. "Okay, let's go." They jogged down the stairs.

"Have you eaten yet?" Jake asked as they walked into the kitchen, eyeing the blueberry muffins on the table. Sam grabbed two and tossed one to Jake before taking a bite. "Thanks, Brat."

"Yup," The walked out the door. The horses were saddled and ready. "Did you do this?" Sam asked swinging up. Jake nodded. "Thanks," He nodded. He finished his muffin swung up too and they rode away. As they galloped along they thought silently to themselves.

"No one slept at all last night at our house." Jake said when they let the horses drink. Sam looked at him and saw that his eyes were looking off into the distance not wanting to meet hers.

"I did except anyone to." Sam sighed. Jake nodded. They started riding again.

"Sam..." Jake hissed after they'd been riding sometime in silence. He pointed. Sam looked and saw the Phantom standing in the shade of a small tree. He met her eyes before running away.

"Jake, can I go after him?" She asked. She was surprised she asked.

"No," Jake said, spinning Witch around.

"Too bad..." Sam said, she spurred Ace into a gallop, following the Phantom.

"Braaaat!" Jake sighed/whined.

"Jaaaake!" She replied. It took no time for Jake to catch up with her, but he couldn't get her to stop.

"Brat, come on, let's go home!" He yelled to her.

"Nope, I haven't seen him in so long, Jake! Please, just let me be with him for five minutes!" Sam begged as she kept riding.

Jake looked at her then looked away before looking back at her and sighing, grudgingly. "Fine, five minutes!" He pulled Witch up.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sam yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. Sam turned into a grove of trees and disappeared from view. Jake suddenly got a bad feeling. He got off Witch and sat on the ground. He would not go after her. He would not go after her. He would not-"Oh, crap!" Jake exclaimed, seeing The Phantom charging toward him. Jake started to remount Witch, but she was dancing around to much. "Witch stop," He commanded, but she wouldn't The Phantom held his head high as he raced toward Witch. She squealed at him and he returned the squeal. Jake held fast to his reins. He put one foot in the stirrup as The Phantom nipped Witch in the butt. She took off...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I didn't have my beta check this, so yeah. Sorry, it took so long.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**So no one said anything about why Quinn was mad. Well, I did have a chapter for why he was mad. I just completely forgot to post it. So here it is. I suggest you got back to chapter 9 to remember if you need.**

_"What's up with Quinn?" Bryan asked after Luke left._

_"I don't know." Everyone shrugged._

_"I've never seen him act that way," Bryan stated._

_"He was upset before we found out anyone was pregnant." Adam thought out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement._

_"We need to find out what is up with him." Seth pointed out. They nodded._

_"Nate, you get to find out what's up." Adam pointed._

_"Why?" He questioned._

_"You didn't make him mad or grab him." Adam explained. "Plus no one can get to you."_

_"Fine," Nate sighed. "Jake can you help me find him?"_

_"Sure," Jake nodded and they headed out the door grabbing their horses that were still standing in the yard. Jake called into the house as he mounted, "Put the horses away or do something with them!" Then Nate and him were off to find Quinn._

* * *

><p>"He's over there." Jake whispered. "I'm heading back now." Nate nodded until Jake had ridden away. He dismounted and walked over to Quinn.<p>

"Quinn?" Nate said quietly. Quinn looked up, startled. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Quinn snapped.

"It can't be because Mom's pregnant. None of us took it as bad as you did. Jake could have. Kit could have. You did." Nate stated, sitting down by his brother on a rock. "Why?"

"Just leave me alone." Quinn said.

"I wouldn't be a good brother if I did." Nate stated. "You asked 'Is everyone pregnant?' so other than Mom and Zoey who's pregnant?" Quinn said nothing.

"You already seemed bothered before Kit told us about Zoey. Mom being pregnant just sent you over the edge. Therefore, that means someone is pregnant." Nate put together. "Quinn, is your girlfriend?" Nate asked, calmly.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "But the worst thing is it's not mine. I have never slept with her. She told me she was pregnant. I reminded her I had never slept with her. She said, 'Oops, um, well, then your if your not the dad that leaves...a few others.' I told her, 'she was a cheating bitch, good luck figuring out whom the damn father was and that I felt bad for the kid.'"

"Oh, well, that's harsh." Nate patted his brother on the back.

"Ya think?" Quinn sighed.

"Think of it this way, you dodged a bullet with her." Nate said, helpfully.

"Yeah, I guess." Quinn laughed. "I'm not ready to be a dad anyway."

"Kit's not either. You snapping at him did not help. He is going to put on his daddy boxers and be the best dad he can be and I think he would appreciate it if you were going to help with your niece or nephew." Nate said nudging Quinn, good-naturedly.

"I guess." Quinn smiled. "I do feel bad for that kid though. Not Kit's, but the other one."

"Yeah, I think everyone will." Nate nodded, sadly. "As for Mom, think about it, did any of us want Jake or you and Bryan for that matter? No, we did not, but now we could not live without you guys. It'll be okay." Nate stated standing up and heading to his horse. Quinn went to his horse and mounted. They rode home.

Quinn walked into the house and found his mom. "Mom, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Quinn said hugging his mom to him.

"It's okay." Maxine smiled.

"Where's Kit?" Quinn asked.

"In his room."

"Thanks," Quinn said hugging his mom one more time before going to Kit's room. He knocked.

"Come in," Came Kit's tired voice. Quinn entered. Kit and Zoey were sitting on Kit's bed. Zoey's face was tear stained. Kit looked up. "What?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Quinn apologized, his head hanging.

"No, you shouldn't have," Kit said, curtly

"I really am sorry," Quinn said. Kit nodded. "The baby will have good parents."

"Thanks," Kit grinned slightly.

"I love you both," Quinn said as he left the room. "Do you know where Jake is?"

"Riverbend probably," Kit shrugged.

"Thanks," Quinn backed out of the room. He called Jake. "Jake, where are you? Oh, well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up Sam. Yeah, I'm sorry, really sorry, can you forgive me? Yeah, thanks. Bye," Quinn hung-up. Bryan walked by on his way to their room. "Bryan!"

"Hmm?" Bryan whirled on his heels. Anger flared in Bryan's eyes as he looked at Quinn.

"I'm sorry. Jane's not easy, you don't like easy," Quinn stated.

"I know," Bryan nodded.

"Are you going to forgive me?" Quinn asked, hope in his voice. Bryan looked at him warily before nodding.

"Thanks, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day," Quinn waved heading to their bedroom. Later that night Nate told everyone, why Quinn had acted the way he had.

"That's horrible!" Maxine stated. They all nodded. "The nerve of that girl!" She said getting worked up. "Her poor baby." She shook her head looking close to tears now. "Well, goodnight," She waved leaving the room, fine again.

"Wow, can you say mood swing?" Seth shook his head.

"Don't joke about them. They can be scary." Luke warned all of his sons for future preference.

"Well I'm turning in, Zoey, you coming?" Kit asked, smiling at his fiancé.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm so tired," Kit helped her up and led her to his bedroom. Jake, Bryan, Adam, Nate, and Seth starred after them.

"He'll be a good dad," Jake stated.

"Husband too," Seth added.

"I think we'll be good uncles," Adam smiled.

"I think we'll be good husbands and dads," Nate smiled standing up and leaving the room.

"Yeah, if we get the right wives." Bryan said, leaving the room. They all went to bed. Jake went his room and glanced in Kit's room at Kit and Zoey. Kit was stroking Zoey's hair, lovingly, while she slept. He kissed her head, his eyes drifting shut.

"Night Zoey." Kit yawned. Jake had to admit he was jealous of Kit and Zoey. He wished Sam and him were that way. Minus the whole pregnant thing, but he wished he could stroke her hair, kiss the top of her head, and have her snuggled into his chest. He sighed and went to his room.

That night Seth laid down in his bed and thought. For some reason he had a feeling he'd never get the chance to be a good dad or husband. It was a startling thought and he brushed it off as shock from the day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, back to the actual part we're at now.**

* * *

><p><em>Sam turned into a grove of trees and disappeared from view. Jake suddenly got a bad feeling. He got off Witch and sat on the ground. He would not go after her. He would not go after her. He would not-"Oh, crap!" Jake exclaimed, seeing The Phantom charging toward him. Jake started to remount Witch, but she was dancing around to much. "Witch stop," He commanded, but she wouldn't .The Phantom held his head high as he raced toward Witch. She squealed at him and he returned the squeal. Jake held fast to his reins. He put one foot in the stirrup as The Phantom nipped Witch in the butt. She took off...<em>

* * *

><p>She took off and Jake's foot got in the stirrup. "Witch, stop! Bellissimo cavallo nero," He said her secret name. Witch hesitated half a second and that's all Jake needed to get his foot out of the stirrup. The Phantom circled back to hurry Witch along. He stepped on Jake before nipping Witch on the bum again. "Ahhhh," He yelped, watching his horse run away with the stallion he could he hardly stand. He looked down at his leg. "Great," He bit out. It was broken, again. Threw the bone was threw the skin. He watched as his jeans soaked in the blood.<p>

"Jake?" Sam yelled from the grove. She had heard the commotion and felt dread come over her. "Jake. Jake!" Sam rode Ace out of the grove and saw Witch and The Phantom running away and Jake on the ground. "Jake!" She shrieked. Jake looked over his shoulder at her. She galloped toward him and jumped off before Ace stopped.

"Brat, don't do that, you'll break your leg too." Jake scolded.

"How can you scold me right now!" Sam asked as she kneeled bye him.

He gritted his teeth. "Call my dad. My phones in my pocket,'" He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Ah, can you get it?" Sam asked. Jake groaned. "Fine, I got it," Sam looked at Jake's face and saw the pain written all over it. How he wasn't crying, she'd never know. She grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and found Luke's number. "What should I tell him?" Sam looked at Jake. His face was beaded with sweat. "Are you okay?"

"Tell him I broke...leg...where we are...Witch...not good..." Jake panted with effort.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry," Sam grabbed his hand and then dialed Luke. "Luke, it's Sam. Jake, well, I don't know what happened, but he broke his leg again. There's blood. Witch is gone. We're at War Drum Flatts. Hurry, he doesn't look good. Please hurry," Sam hung up. She looked at Jake's bleeding leg. "Oh Jake, what happened?" he just shook his head. "You'll tell me later?" He nodded. "Did you hit your head?" He shrugged. "Jake," She squeezed his hand.

"Hurts..." He groaned.

"I know baby, I know," She stoped a second realizing what she had said. She hoped he wouldn't notice. "Jake, how can I make it better?"

"Dunno," He mumbled. Sam let go of his hand. "No," He whimpered, he grasped her hand again.

"They'll be here soon, okay?" Sam whispered, looking at his face and feeling immense guilt. If she would've stayed she could have stopped Zanzibar. "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry," Sam said, trying to stay strong.

"Don't cry," He whispered.

"I won't," Sam promised.

"Good," He opened an eye and looked at Sam. Sam saw the pain in his eyes that he couldn't hide.

"Oh Jake," Sam put her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry,"

"Stop saying sorry..." He bit out.

"Okay," Sam looked into the one eye he had open and had to keep herself from apologizing. She felt his heart beating and his chest rising and falling rapidly as she left her head there.

"Sam, Jake!" A voice yelled. They looked and saw the Elys riding up in the ambulance pick-up they had. **(Remember they're all firefighters) **Sam jumped up and met them as they parked.

They rushed around her. "Jake, Bud, we're here." Seth said as he set Jake's foot as bet as he could.

"What'd you do, man?" Quinn chuckled as he opened the pick-up hatch. Adam and Nate picked Jake up on the stretcher an placed it in back.

"Eh," Jake opened his eyes and everyone watched as the rolled into the back of his head.

"He hit his head too," Luke guessed. All the guys piled into the pick-up and drove off.

"Go home Sam!" One of the guys yelled. Sam listened. She jumped on Ace and raced home. She jumped off and untacked Ace as soon as she hit the ground.

"Dad, Bryanna, Gram, someone!"' She yelled as she raced around.

"What!?"Gram came out of the house, worry evident in her voice.

"Jake, broke his leg! We gotta get to the hospital," Sam turned Ace lose in the pasture.

"Oh dear," Gram bustled to the car. "Is he okay?"

"He passed out when they were leaving," Sam felt like she was gonna cry.

"Oh goodness, does Maxine know?" Gram asked as she got into the car.

"I don't know, I called Luke, and they came," Sam said, scared out of her mind.

"Okay, okay," Gram said as they drove out of the driveway.


	25. Chapter 25

"Jake Ely," Gram demanded at the front desk.

"I'll let you know when you can see him,'' The nurse smiled, sweetly. "You can wait in the waiting room with the family," She pointed.

Gram led Sam to the waiting room where they were greeted by 7 Elys. They sat down.

Luke asked, "Sam, what happened?" He looked tired and worn out.

"I don't know, I don't know, I really don't know," Sam looked at the ground.

"Sam, he doesn't either," Kit put out.

"What do you mean? He doesn't remember? Does he have a concussion? What's wrong with him?" Sam bombarded them with questions.

"Sam, calm down, they think he might have one, but they're more worried about his leg right now." Nate said, his voice calming Sam.

"Okay," She sighed.

"I'm sorry about the child, Luke," Gram said, quietly.

"Thanks Grace," Luke gave a pained smile. There was awkward silence before Luke spoke again, "It was a girl." He ran his fingers threw his hair. Sam and Grace looked at each other wide eyed. "We were shocked too." Luke chuckled, somewhat darkly.

"Oh, how's Maxine?" Gram asked.

"Crushed," Luke sighed.

"And you?" Gram pressed.

"Same," He exhaled.

"And you boys?" Gram looked in each boys' eyes. They all looked down and shrugged. "I see," She nodded.

"Elys?" A man in a white coat, who Sam assumed was a doctor, asked.

"Yes," Luke nodded.

"We set his leg, cleaned up the blood, disinfected everything, and checked for a concussion," The doctor reported. His sleek black hair was gelled back carefully, his brown eyes were kind, and his smile was kind also.

"And?" Kit pressed.

"I don't believe he has one," The doctor smiled.

"Good," Everyone sighed.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing," The doctor smiled, kindly, and motioned for them to follow. "He's tired, so you can't stay long, he needs rest," The doctor warned before letting them in.

"When can he come home?" Seth asked.

"Tomorrow, maybe tonight, depending on how he feels," Everyone nodded.

"When does he get it off?" Sam asked, knowing everyone was going to be watching him a lot closer this time. He would not cut it off.

"I'd say 3 months or so," The doctor, who Sam noticed had a tag that said his name was Dr. Adams. Everyone looked at each other.

"He's gonna lose it," Seth sighed.

"Oh yeah," Quinn nodded.

"Well, at least schools starting soon. He won't have time to ride," Adam put out. "Being a junior and all." Sam completely forgot he was a junior this year. She wish she could now.

"Hey, aren't you guys leaving soon?" Sam looked at Adam, Nate, and Seth. They nodded.

"I'm leaving the day after the funeral," Seth sighed.

"Oh, when's the funeral?" Gram asked.

"Tuesday," Nate answered.

"It's Sunday...You're leaving in two day?" Sam demanded. Seth nodded.

"Hey, are you going to see Jake or not?" The Dr. Adams asked.

"Yeah," Quinn slung open the door and they all flowed in.

"Jake, how are you?" Kit asked.

"I'm 17..." He laughed. Everyone looked at each other as Jake laughed hestarically.

"I forgot to tell you he's on pain meds," Dr. Adams smirked.

"We can tell," Luke shook his head with a smirk. Maxine came running in the room.

"I got here as soon as I could," She panted as she walked to Jake's side.

"Mommy," Jake squealed.

"He's on meds," Quinn laughed at his mom's expression.

"No one can make fun of him for this when's he's better, got it?" Maxine commanded.

"Aww, Mom...," They whined. She looked in their eyes.

"Mom, can I have a tic-tac?" Jake asked.

"I don't have any, I'm sorry," Maxine tried not to laugh when Jake stuck out his bottom lip and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"What color cast did you get Jake?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember..." He shrugged.

"Can you show us?" Gram pressed. He nodded. They waited. He didn't move.

"Are you going to show us?" Nate asked.

"Okay," Jake flung off his blanket to reveal a black cast.

"Oh, that's nice, Jake," Gram smiled. He nodded adamantly.

"When can I get it off? I want it off! Now," He started whining.

"You can get it off in 3 months," Luke answered.

"Want it off now!" Jake explained.

"Listen here, Jake, you can't get it off now, you have to let your leg heal, got it?" Luke demanded.

"Yes," Jake sighed. "When can I go home?" He asked.

"Tomorrow,"

"Okay," He sighed. "I'm tired," He yawned and pulled his blanket to his chin and snuggled in.

"Well, see you tomorrow than," Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Night-y night," Jake whispered as he closed his eyes. They left the room and broke down laughing.

"He was so out of it!" Quinn laughed, slapping his knee.

"Night-y night," Bryan made air quotes, laughing.

"Mommy," Seth mocked.

"Guys, shut up, he was on meds," Sam defended.

"Yeah, but Sammy, that's the only time we'll ever get to see him like that," Kit reminded her.

"Except when he got his wisdom teeth out, we we're all like that then." Nate laughed. Sam noticed Gram and Maxine talking in hushed tones about the baby.

"Sam, let's go," Gram said after a while. Sam said good-bye to everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday funeral<em>

It was just family and friends. Maxine's parents, Luke's parents, Maxine's brother, Jane's family, Jen's, and the people from Riverbend ranch. The Elys all sat facing forward not looking around. Their eyes were trained forward. When the ceremony was over Everyone filed out silently.

At about 5 o' clock that night Sam got a call from Jake. "Hello,"

"Come over, I'm losing it! The dumb crying and this dumb cast!" Jake exclaimed.

"I'm great how are you?" Sam asked, sarcastically.

"Brat, you know Seth's leaving tomorrow, come over and hang-out," Jake ignored her sarcasm.

"Fine, but how should I get there?" Sam asked.

"Darrell's coming to get you," Jake told her.

"He was coming before I agreed?"

"Yep," Jake nodded.

Sam sighed, "See you then." She hung up. She waited three minutes and Darrell pulled up. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey Darrell,"

"Hey," He smiled. "Jake's going bonkers, you should see him," Darrell laughed.

"Do you think it's just 'cause of his leg, Seth leaving, or because of Faith?" Faith is what they named the baby.

"All three," Darrell sighed.

"I figured," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for giving me a ride," Sam said when he parked the car.

"Yeah, I was in the area," Darrell smiled.

"Seeing Jake," Sam started getting in.

"No, seeing Jen," Darrell blushed.

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we've been texting a lot lately," He smiled.

"Oh," Sam smiled. "Well, see you later."

"Yeah, bye," He pulled away. Sam walked in the house passed all the depressing people to Jake's room. Yeah, that sounds insensitive, but it was true. She didn't bother knocking.

"I'm here," She flung open the door.

"I can see that, brat," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Sam bounced onto his bed. He rolled his eyes at her. "So where are we hobbling to today?" Sam asked.

"The barn," Jake said. He started getting out.

"Jake, do you have any idea where Witch is?" Sam asked, thinking about the fact his horse was not in the barn.

"Yes," Jake sighed.

"Where?" Sam demanded, excitedly.

"With your dumb stud," Jake mumbled.

"He's not dumb!" Sam exclaimed.

"He might not be, but he has my horse and I want her back!" Jake replied, angerly.

"Fine, we'll go get her," Sam stormed out and then stormed back in. "Yeah, um, you can't ride...or drive...I defiantly can't get Witch by herself."

"Yeah, I know..." Jake sighed.

"Can we get you're brothers to help?" She sighed.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I don't know if I want them to either. They just keep teasing me about how I acted on the meds." He crossed his arms.

"Well, I think we should ask one of them to help. Seth's busy packing, I know that, so he's out," Sam frowned.

"Nathan and Adam are packing too. Plus Nathan's comforting mom," Jake put out.

"Kit's busy with Zoey," Sam added. "That leaves Bryan and Quinn,"

"Bryan is at Jane's," Jake sighed.

"Quinn it is," Sam started out the door. "Well, you know she may have wrecked her tack and she maybe lost, but at least she's not in heat." Sam said, brightly. Jake face-palmed. "She wasn't was she?" Sam demanded.

"Shoot, I forgot! How could I forget?" Jake exclaimed.

"I'm going to get Quinn and we're going to look for her and bring her back, okay?" Sam asked. Jake sighed.

"Be safe, brat, please," Jake demanded before she left.

"I will, I promise," They looked in each other in the eyes a minute. Before Sam new what she was doing she was at Jake's side again, hugging him, tightly. "I'm sorry about everything Jake, your brothers leaving, your sister, your horse, and your leg."

"Stop apologizing, Sam," Jake said as he hugged her back.

"Fine," Sam sighed, moving out of his arms. He held onto her hand though. "I'm going to find you're horse now...okay?"

"Sam, before you go..." Jake tugged her closer to his bed. "When I broke my leg...you call me baby...Or did I imagine that?" He looked her in the eyes. They were both blushing.

"I-I, got to go find your horse..." Sam dashed out of the room when she got to the front door she sighed and walked back to his room and stuck her head. He was looking out his bedroom window, shaking his head. "I did say it..." She whispered. Jake looked up wildly. Sam smirked him before running to Quinn and Bryan's room. "Quinn..." Sam peeked in. "We're going to get Witch."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Quinn looked up.

"No," Sam laughed.

"Well, good, 'cause I'm not," He stood up. "So, going to get Witch you said?"

"Yup, I guess she was in heat, so we need to get her back," Sam said heading out the door, Quinn following.

"Was?" Quinn asked as he put on his boots at the front door.

"Well, she's probably been bred now..." Sam sighed.

"I hope for your sake not with The Phantom," Quinn said, getting up.

"Why?" Sam asked going out the door.

"Jake hates him," Quinn shrugged. "Do you want to ride Rose?"

"Yeah, I'll ride her. What do you mean he hates her?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, doesn't like him," Quinn said, nonchlantly, as he opened the pasture gate. He whistled and Chip ran over. He whistled again, this time lower, Rose ran over.

"Do you have them all trained for a certain whistle or something?" Sam asked as she grabbed Rose's halter. Quinn nodded. "Wow...So anyway, Jake doesn't like The Phantom? Did he say that?"

"Sam, he's not fond of the horse, get over it," Quinn exclaimed, exasperated.

"Fine," Sam huffed as she started tacking Rose.

"I think these two are the best to take, since they're her family, you think that'll work?" Quinn asked as he put Chip's saddle on.

"Yeah," Sam agreed with Quinn's reasons. She hefted up the saddle and tightened everything up as Quinn bridled both the horses.

"Ready?" Quinn asked from atop Chip. Sam nodded as she got on Rose.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sam, how long are we going to keep at this?" Quinn asked when it started getting really dark.

"Until we find her," Sam snapped she was tried of him whining, she was tired of the cold, and she just wanted to find Witch.

"We might not though," Quinn complained.

"Well, then we might not be going home," Sam exclaimed.

"Jake's probably the only one I can find her," Quinn pointed out.

"Shut up and look for something that will lead us to her," Sam huffed. He sighed and pulled out his Ipod. He swayed in the saddle as he hummed along. Sam scanned the area around her and felt her frustration mounting. She knew where she'd be but she couldn't lead Quinn there. She had been hoping the phantom and his herd would be doing something outside of the valley. "Quinn, we're splitting up," She told him. He looked at her with a questioning look before pulling out and ear bud. "We're splitting up,"

Quinn laughed before looking at her seriously. "Do I look like I want my butt beaten?" He asked. It was Sam's turn for a questioning look. "Jake will kill me if I let you go off alone." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, Jake doesn't have to know," Sam looked at him pleadingly.

Quinn snorted, "No, I'm not letting you go off on your own,"

"You sound like Jake," Sam pouted.

"Yeah, well, too bad," Quinn shrugged. Sam glared. "Don't glare at me like that!" He snapped at her.

"Quinn, I need to go by myself or we won't find Witch. I know where she is, but I can't take you there. I need you to stay here. I'll get her. Please Quinn," Sam begged. Her eyes were huge and he heart swelled with hope. Quinn could never say no to Sam and she knew that. He tried to be rash annual, but he knew if he said no she'd just get stubborn on him and only Jake and Wyatt could handle that.

"Fine," Quinn sighed. Sam fist pumped victoriousally. "but if your not back in 20 minutes I'm coming looking for you." He warned. She nodded and took off at a gallop toward the secret valley. It took a while to convince Rose that it was safe going in the tunnel. When she got on the other side though it toook her breath away like usual. She saw The Phantom racing toward her from the other side of the valley. She felt her heart flutter as he did a reining stop in front of her. He puffed air in her face and she giggled. Sam pet his nose as she looked for Witch. I didn't take long to find her. She sill had her saddle on, her bridle in, but the reins were gone. She was getting into a fight with the lead mare. It didn't look like it had been the first time those to had gotten in a fight either, by the looks of them. They both had some gashed on the rumps and the looked like they had a few welts.

"Zanzibar, I need to take Witch home okay? Please? She looks like she's been causing trouble anyway," Sam glanced back at Witch she had caught sight of Rose and Sam. She nickered to them. She _actually _nickered. At _them._ She started trotting over. The lead mare bit Witch in the rump and she squealed before kicking the lead mare. The Phantom sighed as if he was sick of their bickering. Witch galloped over to Sam and Rose. The lead mare raced after them. "Shoot, Zanzibar," She stopped petting the Phantom as Witched did a reining stop that sent dust flying. The lead mare stopped when she saw Sam. Sam smirked at her. "Hi girl, I'm going to take Witch and you can stop worrying about her, 'kay?" Sam started backing Rose to the tunnel. Witch got the hint and barreled out the tunnel. Sam spun Rose on her heels and followed. She heard a horse following her. As they got to the other side of the tunnel she turned to see what horse it was.

It was the Phantom. Sam looked at him and was torn between telling him off and just letting him go. He didn't seem mad. He just seemed to be enjoying the run, so Sam just kept riding. Soon she saw Quinn. Witch was heading home as fast as she could and Quinn was just watching the Phantom chase after Rose and Sam. Chip nickered to the Phantom and the Phantom returned the call. The Phantom turned when Sam was about 20 meters from Quinn. He raced back toward the hidden valley.

Sam pulled up by Quinn. Rose was puffing and Sam was too. "He just let you go?" Quinn asked after letting Sam catch her breath. She nodded. "Wow," He turned Chip and Rose followed after him. "Witch looked a little beat up," He said when they were close to home.

"Yeah, she and the lead mare didn't get along," Sam laughed.

"Figures," Quinn scoffed. "She didn't like being bossed around, must have been new to her," He shook his head.

"Guess not," Sam smiled. They rode the rest of the ride in silence. When they were untacking the horses Sam looked at Quinn her face grave. "Where's Witch now?" His face blanked.

"I don't know," They put Rose and Chip in the pasture and looked around the house. It didn't take long to find her. She was by Jake's window. He had the window open and was stroking her ears.

"Thanks," He said as he looked up. Quinn nodded before walking away. Sam walked toward the window.

"Do you want me to put her away?" Sam asked.

"No," He said. "not yet," Sam nodded.

"I'm just going to take off her saddle, or try," She smiled when Jake patted Witch's rump and her ear just twitched. She moved to undo the cinch and Jake started talking in a low voice to Witch. She slide off the saddle and was surprised by the weight. No wonder Jake had such big biceps. She started to the barn half dragging half carrying the saddle. She set it on the saddle tree and crept back toward Jake's window. This time she pressed her back against the wall. She peeked around the corner to watch the boy and his horse. Jake had is forehead pressed to Witch's and he was just looking in her eyes. Her ears were perked like she was listening to a really interesting conversation. Then she realized that Jake was talking to his horse. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she was still touched. She wished she had a camera, but at the same time if she got a picture of it she'd never share it with anyone.

After a minute Sam stepped around the corner. "Do you want me to put her away now?" Jake nodded before kissing Witch inbetween the eyes before handing Sam Witch's bridle.

"Be good, girl," He said before turning away and hobbling to his bed. Sam led a surprisingly obident horse to the barn. She put Witch in a stall, removed the bridle, and gave her some grain.

"Night Witch,"

"Sam!" Sam spun on her heels and saw...


	27. Chapter 27

_"Sam!" Sam spun on her heels and saw..._

* * *

><p>Seth. He was running toward her a huge smile on his face. He had his arms open for a hug and Sam opened her arms as Seth piled into her. "Hi!"<p>

"Hi Seth," Sam smiled as she pulled out of his arms.

"You came to say good bye?" He asked.

"Sorta," Sam shrugged, feeling guilt. "I came to see Jake, but he got me to come over by saying it was you're last day. Then I ended up getting Witch," She gestured to Witch in her stall. "But I was going in to see you," Sam offered. He smiled at her and nodded. Seth was like that. He was a big dork and he had a big heart. He was always there for you when you needed, but he was sensitive. He was very aware of others feelings too and that's why so many people liked him.

"Well, let's going inside then," He tugged her behind him. "We're going to watch movies, eat, and play games! It's going to be so fun!" He jumped up and down clapping. Sam laughed at his dorkiness. He winked at her as they walked to Jake's room. "My moodiness, we I present to you your bestest friend, who you have a crush on, Samantha!" Seth said, cheerfully as he swung open the door. Jake, who had been lying on his bed with his eyes closed, sat up aburtly.

"Geez Seth," He glared, blushing.

"We're going to watch a movie in here so we can be with you!" Seth said skipping over. Sam rolled her eyes as she walked over.

"What shall we watch, my friends?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," Sam and Jake shrugged.

"I'm going to get the others, you two be good," Seth ran out of the room.

"What's he smoking?" Jake chuckled. Sam just laughed and sat on the end of his bed. "Thanks again for finding Witch for me,"

"Yeah, you're welcome, you're going to need new reins though," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, well that's better then having to get a new horse," He observed. Sam nodded. They sat in awkward silence until Seth returned with Nate, Adam, and Quinn.

"I hope you were behaving," Seth winked. Quinn jumped on the bed and Nate and Adam followed suit. The snuggled up to Jake and he looked at them irratably.

"Hi Jakey, you're warm! I'm staying here the whole movie! Sam can have the other side though, right Adam, Nate?" The nodded adamantly.

"Get away from me, Quinn," Jake grumbled. Quinn ignored him and slung his arm over Jake's chest.

"You're my best friend, Jake!" He exclaimed. Jake pushed Quinn away as Seth jumped between them.

"Jake's mine, Quinn!" Seth shoved Quinn.

"Well, I always found incest gross, but this is just funny," Sam laughed. Seth, Quinn, Adam, and Nate grinned at her as Jake glared.

"What are we watching?" Nate asked.

"Monster's Inc." Seth answered, readily. "We're reliving our childhood tonight," He stated. Everyone nodded. "Sam turn off the light and snuggle with us!" Seth ordered. Sam rolled her eyes at Seth as she got up, turned off the lights, and then laid down in the bed by Jake.

"I'm going to fall out! Everyone squeeze together!" Nate ordered. Everyone got closer as the movie started.

"Just like when we were little..." Adam sighed.

"Except Kit and Adam aren't here," Sam put out.

"And my legs broken,"

"We've all hit puberty," Quinn laughed.

"Kit's married and expecting," Seth said.

"Mom lost a baby," Nate whispered.

"Three of us are leaving for college," Seth said.

"It's not at all like when we were little," Jake finally said. They all nodded soberly. They were silent until Bryan came in with Kit. Kit and Bryan laid on the floor. Sam felt herself falling asleep when Maxine peeked in. Everyone's head turned toward her. She covered her mouth and they watched as tears welled up in her eyes. She smiled and put her hand on her heart.

"Oh I love you, I wish you were all little again, I wish everything was they way things used to be..." She whispered.

"Us too," She gave a weak smile and left. They all looked each other in the eyes and Sam felt her heart clench. Growing up sucked. She wish she hadn't. She wished no one had too. She wished that no matter what you could just go hide under your blanket and everything would be fine, but it wasn't like that.

"Well, that killed the mood," Quinn huffed.

"I should probably get going now, can someone give me a ride?" Sam stood as the credits rolled.

"I can," Seth stood.

"See you brat," Jake said.

"Bye Sam," The others waved as Sam and Seth left. Sam said good bye to Maxine and Luke before joining Seth in his pick-up.

They drove in silence a while before Sam spoke. "I'm going to miss you Seth, but I'm happy for you." She finally said.

"Thanks, S, I'm going to miss you too." He parked his truck in her drive way.

"What time are you leaving in the morning?" Sam asked.

"My flight leaves at 5," He answered. Sam sighed. "I have to be at the air port by 3:30, it's dumb, but you know," He shrugged.

"So I won't see you until?"

"Thanksgiving, maybe Christmas," He answered.

"Oh," Sam felt sadness clench her heart. Seth nodded. Sam looked at him. His dark puppy dog brown eyes, his dark skin, and his black hair. He looked like Jake, but at the same time, nothing like him.

"Time will fly and soon enough I'll be back," Seth smiled.

"I guess," Sam nodded. Seth hugged her before she got out and walked to the house.

He was already pulling out when she turned around.

It had been such a long day...


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Sam woke up and realized that Seth was long gone and she had nothing to do, so she called Jen and asked her to come over.

"Hey Sam!" Jen said when she walked into the house. Sam jumped up and hugged her, tightly.

"I haven't seen you in a long time! How have you been?" Sam asked, looking out the door to see Silly tied at the hitching post.

"I know, it's been to long! I've been good. How about you?" Jen replied as they walked up to Sam's bedroom.

"I've been busy, I haven't hardly done anything with Temptest!" Sam exclaimed before telling Jen about everything that happened. Jen's eyes widened as she listened to Sam's story.

"Wow, no wonder I haven't seen you in a long time!" Jen smiled. Sam nodded. "Guess what!"

"What!?" Sam bounced.

"I'm getting contacts!" Jen clapped her hands. Sam smiled.

"That's great!" Sam exclaimed. Jen nodded.

"I'm extremely excited! I'm getting them in time for school, so that'll be good." Jen smile just widened. "Speaking of which, have you gone school shopping?"

"No, I've been to busy with everything," Sam sighed.

"We should go then, not today, but soon," Jen stated and Sam agreed.

"So Darrell picked me up and took me to Jake's last night..." Sam mentioned. She watched as Jen's face turned pink. "He said you two have been talking and texting each other a lot...Want to tell me about?"

Jen hesitated as she tugged on her braids. "Yeah, we've been hanging out and stuff, Jake hasn't had much time for him and you haven't had much time for me either lately so we just started hanging out..."

"That's not true! I have reasons for not hanging out with you!" Sam defended.

"I know," Jen nodded.

"Okay," Sam sighed. "...So do you like Darrell?" Jen shot her a look.

"You're starting to sound like Jane..." Jen ignored the question.

"No this sounds like Jane, 'Oh Bryan this, Bryan that, Bryan's so hot, oh he's cute too!" Sam rolled her eyes and Jen started laughing. Sam joined her and soon they were rolling around on the floor. They finally stopped laughing and Sam got a serious look on her face. "You didn't answer my question."

Jen glared as she tugged on her braids. "Yeah, I like him," She blushed deeply when Sam started clapping.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, even though she didn't. "Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know," Jen crossed her arms and looked at Sam grouchily.

"I think he likes you." Sam stated and Jen smiled at her as the phone rang. Sam sprang up and answered. "Yellow? Hi Jake, what's up?" Sam waited for the answer as Jen picked at her nails. "Really? I'll be right over!" Sam hung up.

"You have to go?" Jen asked. Sam nodded. "Figures..." She mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, defenisively.

"I just got here and you have to go be with Jake, but it's fine with me, I'm used to it..." She looked away and started toward the stairs.

"Jen, stop that! The vet's coming to check out Witch and Jake wants me there! I have to go!" Sam exclaimed, exasperated.

"No, you don't!" Jen shouted. "Jake can take care of Witch and if he can't it's not like there's not about 7 other people there!" She threw up her hands as she stomped down the stairs, Sam following.

"Jen, you're just being selfish!" Sam shouted back. Jen spun on her heels and stopped. Sam ran into her.

"I am not being selfish!" She pushed up her glassed. "I just want to hang out with my best friend, but apparently she's not here!" She whipped around and her braids hit Sam in the face. "Because she would make time for me!" Jen ran out of the house and hopped on Silly before riding away. Sam stood numbly, watching Jen ride away. Eventually she walked to the barn and tacked Ace up before riding over to the Ely's. She tried to hold back her tears.

When she got to the Ely's Quinn was leading an obidient Witch behind him as Jake sat on the porch. Doctor Scott was standing by his pick up and watching Witch. Sam hopped of Ace and walked to the porch after tying Ace to a hitching post. Jake glanced at her as she sat by him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, so is there a reason you're having Dr. Scoot check Witch out?" Sam asked, looking at Dr. Scott walking around Witch. She didn't seem bothered, in fact she seemed friendly.

"Well, we just thought it'd be a good idea." He shrugged. "Plus she's been really friendly toward everyone." He smirked. "Sometimes mares personality's change when they're pregnant." His smirk slipped from his face.

"Oh, yeah," Sam nodded. They sat in silence a while. "Would you be mad if she was pregnant?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A little, but I'd be more surprised." He shrugged and Sam gave him a questioning look. "She's never accepted a stud before. That's why we don't really worry to much about studs when she's in heat,"

"Oh, well, why would you be mad?"

Jake glanced at her and she bit her lip. "I'm leaving in a few years, I wouldn't have much time with the foal and I'm not letting one of my brothers have one of her foals. Besides they wouldn't want one of her's and we couldn't sell her for much nor would I want to." Jake summed.

"So you wouldn't want to be mad because it's sire is The Phantom?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"Oh I'd be mad, but I'd get over it because it's Witch's too." He answered and Sam frowned.

"Why wouldn't it sell for much?" She crossed her arms.

"It wouldn't be pure anything. It wouldn't even be a mustang," He shrugged. "Plus with those two's temperments, not many people would want it." He rubbed his cast, absently. Sam glanced at his attire. Black basket ball shorts and a red t-shirt. She then glanced at her own attire. A black v-neck and light blue jean shorts.

"I guess," Sam sighed.

"So what were you doing when I called?" Jake asked, but before she could answer Dr. Scott walked over with a blank expression. "How is she?" Jake demanded. smirked at him.

"She's fine. Nothing, but a few scratches and such from some fights, that I'm sure don't surprise you she got in," He answered and Jake got a relieved look. "But I suspect she maybe pregnant. Like you mentioned..."

"Great," Jake put his head in his hands. Sam could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"She's been bred, that's for sure, if she'll birth...I don't know," Dr. Scott shrugged.

"Thanks Dr. Scott," Jake stuck out his hand and Dr. Scott shook it.

"Yes, I'll come back sometime and check her over again," Dr. Scott nodded. "Jake," Jake looked up. "I hope you don't plan on cutting of your cast again. I heard this break was pretty bad and not allowing it to heal properly will only create problems in the future. You need to think of those things before you do anything rash," Dr. Scott stated before looking at Sam. "How are you, Sam?" He smiled at her as Jake grumbled under his breath about how if anyone else told him that he was going to cut off his ears so he wouldn't have to hear them.

"I'm good, thanks, how are you?" She acted cheerful.

"Busy as usual," He sighed. "That being said, I should be on my way," He waved and turned away as Quinn went in the house, having already putting Witch away.

"Bye," Sam waved as he pulled way. Sam and Jake sat in silence a while before Jake spoke.

"What were you doing when I called?"

"I was hanging out with Jen," Sam grumbled, looking away, so Jake wouldn't see her face.

"So what's wrong?" He drug out the word 'so'.

"Nothing," Sam lied, but Jake just rolled his eyes.

"She went home when I called?" He questioned. Sam nodded. "Did you guys fight?" Sam nodded again and Jake nodded, slowly. They sat in silence. Sam didn't look at him. "What happened?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I called her selfish when she got mad about me going and said I wasn't her best friend anymore..." Sam's voice shook as she started crying.

"Oh," Jake nodded. Sam shot him a look and he saw she was crying. "Brat, don't cry, you guys will get over this soon," He rubbed her back and she leaned into his touch.

"You think?" She wiped her eyes. He nodded. "I don't," Sam started crying again and Jake sighed. He picked her up and set her on his lap, not even thinking about it. She didn't notice either, it felt too natural for her to notice at the moment. He rocked her back and forth. "D-did Seth get to college ok-okay?" Sam asked as she put her head on his shoulder. He nodded. "G-good," He continued rocking her until she stopped crying. She looked up at him. Her eyes still wet, but she laughed. "Did you use up your words for the day?" She giggled and he rolled his eyes. She stopped laughing and they're eyes locked.

His eyes shown with something she couldn't quiet place. Her breathing picked up when she realized she was in his arms. She could feel his strong arms around her and she realized with a start how comforted she was by them. All thoughts about the fact she was in his arms and how comfortable left her mind when he leaned toward her his eyelids fluttering and he...

* * *

><p><strong>Smacked her? Kissed her? Dropped her? Told her a secret? Fainted? Find out soon! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Again I didn't have my beta check it. I've just been to lazy to and I've kept you waiting for this chapter long enough, so ignore mistakes, kay? ~Morgan<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

_His eyes shown with something she couldn't quite place. Her breathing picked up when she realized she was in his arms. She could feel his strong arms around her and she realized with a start how comforted she was by them. All thoughts about the fact she was in his arms and how comfortable left her mind when he leaned toward her his eyelids fluttering and he—_

* * *

><p>He kissed her, soundly on the lips. Sam sat up in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him. She twisted and wrapped her legs around his waist as her left hand found its way to his hair. There it brushed and tugged at the strands in a slow rhythm. His hand rubbed up and down her back. Finally they pulled away short of breath.<p>

They were silent a while, looking at each other as they steadied their breath. "We shouldn't have done that," Jake finally said. "Not-"

Sam cut him off. "Why not?" She jumped off his lap. "Was it just an in the moment thing or didn't you mean it?" She didn't wait for the answer.

"Brat!" Jake yelled as she stalked away.

"Leave me alone Jake!" Sam shouted. "Don't call me that!" She said as she swung on Ace.

"B-Sam, let me explain," Jake tried to get up, but Sam was already riding away at a lope. He watched as she disappeared, "I was just going to say we shouldn't have done that on the porch..." He grumbled. "Dang it, Brat," He ran his fingers threw his hair. He finally got up and hobbled into the house. He got up to his room and was surprised to find it had only taken him three minutes to get up there.

Sam wouldn't be home yet so he might as well wait to call her. He flopped on his bed and watched the clock. He tried to ignore his weariness as he watched the minutes slowly tick by.

* * *

><p>Maxine walked into Jake's room and saw him sleeping on top of the covers. His face was distort like he was having a bed dream, but the rest of his body was still. She knew that face, though. When Sam was gone he slept with that face, but his body always shook then and he'd kick out. Maxine decided Sam and him had probably just had a small fight that they'd work out soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam ran up the stairs and flung open her bedroom door before slamming it shut behind her. She jumped on the bed and cried into her pillow. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She mumbled as she gasped for breath. Tears slipped down her face at a rapid pace. "I hate him!" She sat up and flung the pillow against a wall.<p>

"Sam," Grace peeked in. Sam's eyes widened before she started wiping away her tears. "What's wrong?" Grace opened the door and sat on the bed with Sam. Sam shook her head, indicating she didn't want to talk. "Are you hurt, physically?" Grace inquired, rubbing Sam's back, gently. Sam shook her head. "Mentally then?" Sam nodded and her face crumbled as she started crying again. "Oh dear." Grace pulled her into a hug and continued rubbing Sam's back. "Is it something with Jake?" Sam didn't move or say anything. She just continued her sobbing. Grace and Sam swayed back and forth for what seemed like hours, but probably was more like ten minutes. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No," Sam shook her head as she rubbed away her tears.

Grace sighed as she nodded, slowly. "I understand, sweet heart." Sam gave a weak smile. "If you want to tell someone, I'm here."

"Thanks Gram," Sam sniffed.

"You're welcome." Grace smiled as she got up. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Mac and Cheese?" Sam said, hesitantly.

"Of course," Grace said with a smile.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled.

"I'll get to work on that then!" Grace hustled out of the room. Sam lay down and realized how tired she was. She yawned as she thought about how she was going to work with Tempest after lunch.

* * *

><p>Grace walked upstairs when the Mac and Cheese was done. She opened the door and saw Sam sleeping. "I guess I'll come back later then..." Grace shut the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><br>Sorry it's short guys, but I just wanted to let you know what happened. I'm sure you understand. I'm sorry I'm getting so lax on updates, but you know, life happens. So to see who actually reads these little things at the bottom I want everyone to comment a time when a guy/girl hurt them badly and how you're doing know. If someone actually does this I'll tell you my own time. Maybe I'll tell you two times something happened**


	30. Chapter 30

"Ah crap..." Jake glared at the clock. It was 6:30. He'd have to do chores and eat super then go to Sam's. She'd feel like he didn't care. Which, of course, he did.

He got up and jogged down the stairs.

"Glad to see you're awake," Nate said, smirkinng as Jake pulled on his boots.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We didn't need you..." Nate offered with a shrug.

"I see." Jake nodded before walking out of the house. He started to the barn at a jog. Witch, who was waiting by the pasture gate, nickered to him. "Hey girl," He called. She was more affectionate after being on the range. Jake thought it was nice, but it was so weird that something must be up.

Jake rushed around, doing chores at record time. He finished, then ran inside just in time to sit down for dinner. The family all sat down and glanced at him. "What's the rush?" Luke asked, taking in the little sweat Jake had broken.

"I have to talk to Sam," Jake answered shortly. He immediately started shoveling down his food. When everyone else was only half way through their meal he was running out the door to his pick-up. Jake sped toward Sam's.

As he drove, he thought about what he was going to say.

Before he knew it, he was in the house and he still hadn't figured out what he was going to say. "Hi Jake," Bryanna smiled at him and gave a brief wave.

"Hi," He nodded in acknowledgement. He started to the stairs.

"Jake," Bryanna called and he stopped before turning to her. "Jake, Sam came home crying. What happened? Grace said that Sam told her it was about you?" Her face was concerned and just a bit accusing. "Did you two get in a fight?"

"I, um," Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "We had a misunderstanding." Jake decided that was the best way to put it.

"About?" Bryanna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh," Jake ran his hands threw his hair. What was this? 20 questions? "Can I just talk to her? Please? This is between her and I. If she wants to tell you later she can, but it's not my place." Jake started up the stairs before Bryanna could say anymore. When he got to the top of the stairs he, knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away..." Sam's muffled reply came.

"B-Sam," Jake peeked in the room and saw Sam with her face buried in a pillow. "Sam, you didn't let me finish." He stepped in the room and closed the door. Sam looked at him. She wasn't crying, but it was obvious she had fallen asleep crying. "Sam," Jake felt his heart clench at the sight. He took tentive steps toward her bed before sitting at the end of it. "I didn't mean we shouldn't have kissed. I meant we shouldn't have kissed on the porch when someone could've seen us..." Sam looked at him with an unplacable look.

After a minute or so Sam finally spoke. "Really?" She didn't look sure.

"Really Sam," Jake nodded. "I don't regret kissing you at all." He smirked when she blushed.

"I don't regret it either." Sam giggled. Jake broke into a full out smiled. Sam sat up and crossed her legs.

"So..." Jake looked at her, sheepishly. "What should we do?"

"Do about what?" Sam asked. "The kiss...or?"

Jake thought a second. "Well, I have a crush on you." He rubbed the back of his neck and his face colored, but he held her gaze.

"I have a crush on you too." Sam smiled.

Jake smiled, but it faded. "Do you think it would be a good idea to date, though? I mean what if we break up and we can't be friends anymore?" He looked geniuely concerned.

Sam looked at the ground. "We might not break up though or if we do it might because we just don't like each other the way we think we do..." Sam pointed out.

"I guess," Jake smiled. "Are you even allowed to date, Brat?" Sam got a startled look.

"I-I don't know..." She looked at him and he started laughing. She joined him and soon they were rolling on the floor holding their sides.

"Really?"

"Really, I have no idea," Sam grinned.

"Huh," He nodded. :well, you should find out." Jake stood. "Call me when you know." He started to the door.

"Jake," Sam grabbed his arm and he turned. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Bye..."

"Bye brat," He smirked his tomcat-lying-in-the-sun grin as he slipped out of the room. As crossed the kitchen Bryanna gave him a look. "We got it all worked out." He smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Sam was doing a happy dance. "Cougar!" She scooped the cat and danced around in circles until he scratched her. "Ow!" She dropped him and looked at the wound. It was bleeding slightly, but Sam was to happy to care.<p>

"Sam!" Bryanna called from downstairs. "Come down here!" Sam stopped a second. She still had to find out if she was allowed to date. How could she do that without making it obvious that something had happened with Jake?

"Coming!" Sam answered as she pounded down the stairs. Bryanna was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with her hand on her hip.

"What are you so happy about?" Bryanna questioned.

"Jake and I worked everything out." Sam smiled.

"What needed working out?" Bryanna asked, curiousity evident in her eyes.

"Uh, we got in a fight?" Sam said it like a question.

"About?"

"Horses..." Sam said like it was obvious.

Bryanna looked skeptical, but she nodded. "Alright, well, are you going to eat that mac and cheese Grace made you earlier?" she asked as she turned away.

"Yeah," Sam said, letting out a sigh of relief. She was in the clear. It was probably best to bring up the subject of dating with her dad when he got home. He would hopefully just assume she was curious.

* * *

><p>"Dad," Sam entered the living room later that evening when Wyatt was watching the news.<p>

"Yeah," He yawned, not looking at her. She sat on the arm of the couch.

"I was just wonder..." She twirled the end of her hair. "when I would be allowed to date?" Her voice got unusually high toward the end of the sentence.

Wyatt's turned to look at her, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "Why?"

Sam tried to remain calm. "I was just wondering..." She shrugged, nonchalantly.

Wyatt looked at her skeptically. "You're not allowed to date until you're 16." He answered, still looking at her.

"What? That's two years!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, two years, why does it matter if you're just wondering?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sam crossed her arms. "It doesn't I guess..." Sam grumbled finally.

"Good," Wyatt nodded as Sam got up and shuffled upstairs


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright so 2 chapters ago I asked you readers if you read this to tell me a time a guy or girl hurt you and I in turn would tell you a time a guy hurt me, but I don't think you really care. Anyways I have a time that someone hurt my feelings, but then it turned out good.**

**So I was doing stats for the boys basketball team, well, not at that particular moment in time, but I was sitting with the guys, my friends. One of the guy's brother (let's call him Cole) (the guy I like~Fred~, his brother) was sitting with us and he started insulting me. He's a 5th grader and he's calling me a "Camel toe," A "Rhino," and a "Monkey with purple poka-dots," The poka-dots were referring to my acne...I got upset because it hurt my feelings obviously mostly because my 'friends' were laughing and incouraging him...**

**So I got up and left and a little while later Cole came and apologized. Then we talked a while and we're friends now. I told Fred that Cole apologized the next day and Fred said, "Yeah, I told him to or I'd kick his a*s" So yeah that's my story.**

* * *

><p>"Brat," Jake answered the phone. "Two years?" Jake was silent as he listened to Sam talk on the other line. "Tonight? Are you sure?" Jake looked at the clock on the wall. 9:30... "I'll be there, bye," He hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>11:30<p>

* * *

><p>"Jake," Sam hissed as she slipped out to the river later that night. She glanced behind her to make sure no one was up.<p>

"I'm here," Came a reply from the other side of the river. Sam found Jake in the trees. "So why are we doing this Brat?"

"Because..." Sam thought a minute. "Because I don't want to wait two years." She decided as she started into the river.

"Brat, you're going to get ammonia..." Jake scolded, but stayed out of sight of the house in case someone came outside.

"No I won't," Sam insisted as she waded across. She finally got to the other side and then she immediately hid herself in the trees with Jake. "See, I'm not even shivering!" Jake gave her a skeptical look, but didn't say anything. "I don't want to wait two years Jake...I can't."

"We have to," Jake sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No we don't," Sam insisted. Jake raised an eyebrow. "We can be together in secret!"

"Sam," Jake started, but she continued on.

"We won't tell anyone until I'm allowed! It'll be great, no one will suspect anything!" Sam waited for Jake to reply. He was silent a long while before smiling.

"Alright..."

* * *

><p><strong>That was really short...Now you guys have to wait for the next part. Drama of Nevada 3. I will get that up as soon as I can.<strong>


End file.
